Emerald and Russet
by SViolinist
Summary: Their first meeting...and more. A medley of AuRikku. Rated T, just to be safe for language and violence...First fanfiction, flames accepted but deathly frightened of.
1. Moonflow Part One

**Hey guys! Been reading all the fanfics out there centering around Auron and Rikku, especially the wicked amazing ones written by rr1963, Gining, Jaymo, Enkida, and a few others. Needless to say, you all have given me an inspiration. I've decided to cast my lot in with you guys, and submit one of my own stories for your scrutiny and judgement.**

**A little warning to the authors- I have read many fanfictions about this couple, and I tend to slightly look to you all for styles of writing, techniques, etc. So I apologize if anything in this fic mimics your style or way of writing. It's purely accidental.  
**

**What else...oh, this fic is about Auron and Rikku first meeting each other. Their thoughts, reactions, whatnot...so...without further ado, enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _ideas _of Final Fantasy X...but I do own a copy...which is the next best thing, really...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron

The Al Bhed were responsible. For the attack, of course. And I knew why they had tried to attack. Perhaps Wakka and the mage knew as well. The Ronso, I'm sure, had an idea, but knowing him, he wouldn't do much about it as long as Yuna was safe.

Being a former Yevonite, warrior monk, and fiance to the High priest's daughter, I would know of the potential hatred one could feel towards the Al Bhed. A race of people with no religious rules to follow, an impulse for free thought-and-action, and an unyielding love for machina. A recipe of destruction in Yevon terms. Although, this hatred was not unreturned. The Al Bhed equally loathed their religious counterpart, a group so heatedly involved in their faith that violence itself was tolerated for it. They could not wrap their minds around the fact that such a faith could instill people to follow an ideal blindly, without questioning.

It was a kind of twisted, chaotic match made in heaven. Opposites attract.

Sighing, I continue on into the woods. The others were still near the shoopuf, Yuna being surrounded by admirers and well-wishers. My thoughts were mixed. I don't think I could handle anymore kidnapping. It was….painful.

It was not easy, this path of death on the land of the living. You get attached. To certain people, things, and places. It was too hard to resist. I could feel the walls it had taken years to build, crumble. No, it must not be true. Braska asked you, Auron. Jecht demanded you to, Auron. You can't lose face now. In the middle of the pilgrimage, no less.

But WHY?!

My fists clenched on the katana at my side.

Why was Yuna's story already written without her choosing?

Twigs snapping.

I stopped, my scouting mission ending abruptly. I looked through the slight forestation to view the boy, walking nonchalantly through the woods, a satisfied smirk on his face.

I shook my head. When will he learn a bit of common sense? What kind of idiot walks through the fiend-infested woods like that?

Sighing, I was about to continue when the boy stopped and turned to his left, a look of pure bewilderment on his face. He sprinted in the direction, and I slunk back into the trees and shadowed him on the excursion. Odds were likely he would get into some kind of trouble, like his father had done often ten years ago, and I would have to haul his ass out of the gelatinous bowels of some flan. (A/N: I imagine that in real life the flans would ingest someone when they were done. Kind of a weird idea, but hey, anything goes!)

I heard a sharp intake of breath and he exclaimed, "You're…not…dead?" I peered through the foliage to view a most strange scene.

It was…a girl. On the ground, sprawled, near the waters of the Moonflow. She got up slowly, groaning with some sort of strain. Her armor was dark, her wetsuit red and cream, her eyes obscured by goggles. Her hair was the only thing that stood out, looking like a chocobo's plume on top of a helmet.

Wait…why was she…_undressing_ herself?

I watched, not sure if I should look away or run away. The boy, however had no qualms about the gentility of manhood and kept watching, his eyes open wide. Her shoulder armor was shrugged off, her fingers moving quickly and lithely at snapping the rest. She let out a long soft breath. And then, the unzipping.

Her hand grabbed the back zipper of her suit, and pulled it down, slowly, tantalizingly. I almost froze. What the hell was she doing? Her suit was pulled off just as slowly, sweat and lake water dripping off her arms and legs. I let out a slow breath as I realized she was wearing something underneath. The girl was shedding her outer armor, and seemed freer after taking it off. Her odd combination of orange tank and green shorts stood out on the bank, with blue ribbons on the back flowing in the light wind.

Then she began to pull her goggles and helmet off, grunting with the effort. Her face came into view, sweat pouring down her temples, her eyes widening with the sudden glare of the sun.

Her eyes were green. They blinded me. For a second I couldn't think.

As she finished, she looked at the boy and muttered, "Thought I was done for, back there."

So that was it. She was the one controlling the machine.

I heard noises behind me and quietly slipped into obscurity. The rest of the group started along the path and I joined them at the end, only earning a few quiet glances and a nod from the Ronso.

I heard voices arguing near where the boy and Al Bhed girl stood. My trained ears picked up the sounds of accusation and rebuttal. Though I heard the boy mention her name. It was Rikku.

We came into view and the boy and girl stopped immediately, looking at the group. The girl suddenly froze underneath the gaze of Lulu, Wakka, and Kimhari. Her eyes traveled over all of us, and she spied me, hidden behind the others like a shadow of red. Her eyes stayed on me for the briefest of seconds and she looked blank. Then her eyes moved on to Yuna and her face lit up like the sun. The blitzer spoke first.

"Yo! Friend of yours?"

"Uh, you could say that…" The boy was uncertain. Understandable, since the man had a harsh hatred for the Al Bhed.

They were talking but I wasn't listening. I was watching her eyes, green, and so bright I had to push up my sunglasses.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!" She said to everyone, with a voice so high and chirpy it penetrated my cold, dead eardrums with a vengeance.

"Yuna, Lulu... I told you about her, remember?" The boy spoke again, eager to introduce her.

"She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe...beh..." Ah. So that's what it was all about then.

"Oh wow! So you, like, owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya?" Apparently, the effect has taken its time reaching Wakka.

"Praise be to Yevon!" He proceeds to perform the damn gesture….just smooth, Wakka. Why does he insist upon letting that gesture loose to everyone he meets?

But honestly, can you say such for yourself, Auron? Were you not one of those Yevonites ten years ago as well?

…Hmph.

The black lady interrupts Wakka's idiotic show of faith. "Uh, Wakka…"

"Huh? What?"

"There's something we need to discuss." Yuna says quietly.

He looks alright, and says, "Oh, go ahead then."

"Girls only! Boys please wait over there." Chocobo-girl chirps again. The mage nods.

"Right. Sorry, Wakka."

She, the girl, and Yuna walked over to one side of the path, and the boy, the Ronso, the blitzer, and I stayed to the other side. Tidus kicked rocks around impatiently, glancing over and over again at Yuna. Wakka at first let out a few sounds of protest, then made an exasperated noise and shut up. Kimhari stood like a rock in the path a little farther than we were, vigilant. I leaned against a tree, very still, and sunk my head deeper into my cowl. I looked above my sunglasses at the girl.

She was waving her forearms up and down, kind of like a dog that's trying to swim, and chirping constantly. She seemed more and more like a chocobo by the minute, and that plume on top of her head didn't do much to lessen the effect. I muttered, "Hmph." And looked down at the ground.

I tried to think of something else, but all I could think about in the five minutes they left us was about her eyes. They were so…deep. As if they held something powerful, hidden beyond the chocobo-girl on the surface. I had only had a quick stare from our small encounter earlier, but I was unnerved by them. They…threw me off guard.

My head snapped up as I heard Yuna.

"Sir Auron?"

Everyone looked at me, I looked at Yuna. I stood up slowly, not knowing what to expect but expecting it at the same time.

"I would like…for Rikku to be my guardian."

I looked at her for a few seconds, hard. Then I turned to chocobo-girl. She was looking down so hard that her head was bent over. She seemed to be searching for something intently in the dirt.

In two strides I stood in front of her, my cowl masking my face up to the bridge of my nose. I looked down at her through my sunglasses.

"Show me your face."

She twitched a bit, as if she heard me but didn't want to comply just yet. "Huh?" She said, sounding scared. Her shoulders cringed. A little.

"Look at me."

"Oh, okay."

Then her head slowly tilted upwards. I took an inaudible breath, as I saw that her eyes were closed tightly.

"Open your eyes."

She opens one eye and that has enough in it to shut me up for a good minute.

The eye she showed me was green, and a dark spiral was held in its center. A trademark of the Al Bhed. This chocobo was an Al Bhed girl. And judging by the look in her eye she…was just a child. No more than a couple of years younger than Tidus and Yuna. But I knew this already.

I looked for about five seconds more and then I was hit with a strange effect. This eye she showed me…it emitted passion. Passion for…living. And a determination, a strong-willed determination, to keep the passion there. To let nothing disturb the life. Her eye filled me up with such vivacity that my cold, dead organs squirmed and made me feel slightly nauseous. It was as if the sun was shining and using my skin as its house. The fire of the living made me sick. I wanted her to stop looking at me, stop burning me from the inside out.

Instead, I said, "As I thought."

She opened her other eye for a brief second and I swear I would have stumbled if she had not looked down once more, staring at the ground.

"Um, no good?"

I looked at her carefully, considering my position. Am I to choose who the characters are in this story? No, it is not my job. That is up to the young ones. So I let it be.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent!" Her eyes lit up again and this time I turned away.

"So…anyway….can I?" She asked, tentative about my reaction. _My_ reaction.

"If Yuna wishes it." There. Safe. No meddling, Auron. Be the one that everyone looks to for support, but don't be the one they stand on. Excellent.

"I do." Yuna murmured. I heard the man say, "Hmph." That's my line, you bastard.

I walked away. I faintly heard their remarks, the girl chirped some more, and we were on our way to Guadosalam, the girl leading us on. After awhile she stopped to fix one of those blue things hanging off her back, and I walked past her without thinking.

I would have to battle her love of life. I would have to protect myself against the onslaught of sun she would bring. The others would bask in it, but I would suffer.

I stopped. I felt someone's gaze on me and I looked behind. It was her. She looked at me with interest, and suddenly I felt very uneasy. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Keep up or you'll get lost."

Her eyes suddenly flared up. She remarked angrily, "Hey! I can take care of myself, thank you." She made a little noise of frustration and strode past me, on her scrawny little legs…which reminded me of a chocobo's legs. She turned her head backwards and stared at me, irritation making her jade eyes seem fluorescent. I almost shut my eye against them. She turned away and kept walking, every movement sending blue ribbons flying up and down.

It was going to be a long, hard journey, Auron

-------------------------------------------

**I'm very scared of my writing concerning Auron's thoughts in this one. He might appear a bit OOC. Rikku, however, I feel I have done a good amount with. Though, really, it's up to you all to tell me in your reviews...hint hint..**

**Aw hell, just review, please?**

**But be gentle, considering it's my first writing piece ever shown to humanity...**

**-SV**


	2. Moonflow Part Two

Rikku

Ohhhhh……owie….

That definitely didn't go well…vydran said the machina was supposed to be FOOLPROOF! Not some STUPID little piece of JUNK that held Yunie for, like, three minutes, then BLEW UP after a few hits from blonde-boy and his sword of death.

Ahhh….that hurt! Why'd he have to do that? After I saved him? Well…now he's going to meet my little friend, called Mr. Grenade-Your-Ass-Until-You-DIE.

Oof…better get out of this stupid wetsuit...

Shoulder armor…off….zipping down the back…OH YES, COLD AIR…come OFF, PLEASE, come off….ahhhhh…..ergghh….gerroff….damn water…stupid helmet…who makes these things anyways?...AH!!

Phew! I look in front and see the dude. Sheesh, ya think you could get any blonder? He was staring at me, eyes WIDE open, the blue in them almost blinding me.

"Rikku!!! YOU'RE RIKKU!!! Hey, you're okay! How've ya been?"

I shake my head. Just fine you pompous ass. I get beaten up UNDERWATER, a machina explodes with me in it, my cousin is going to die, and I just lost contact with my father. I'm doing great. "Terrible."

He crouched down. Hey, since when did I get on the ground? Thought I was standing…

"Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?"

Oh for the love of…I point at him. "YOU beat me up, remember??!!"

He fell back on his behind and looked at me, bewildered. "Huh?"

Then he got up. "Oh! That machina…that was you?!??"

No cred, sherlock. I nod, and stand up. OUCH! My head kills! I put a hand up to hold my forehead. I peer back at him angrily. "That really hurt, you know. You big meanie!"

"W-Wait! But you attacked us!" Idiot.

"Nah-uh. It's not exactly what you think." Learn to look past first impressions, Rikku.

Wait- who are THEY?!

AH! HIDE THE EYES- No, no, no, no! Act normal…NORMAL….big smile, honey, big smile.

The first person I see is a guy with the biggest gravity-defying hairdo I've ever seen. It's ORANGE….and STICKS UP. Ya think he gels it that way or something? His accent is funny.

The man asks something to the boy, and I'm not listening cause I'm staring at the rest of the group. The lady in front is interesting. Her dress is REALLY cool…if a bit weird. The bottom made of belts is original…but I choke at the thought of wearing something like that at Home. Her lipstick is WAY too purple for my liking…though her eyes and hair are very pretty. Bloody hell, what are those two things in FRONT? How does she carry them around? She looks at me with a smoldering gaze…creepy. Yunie is right next to her, looking at me with either love, alarm, or slight confusion….don't ask how that mixture came up, it just did. There's a big kitty-like blue giant in the middle…I think he's a Ronso. Wow. Wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. Scary. Though I wonder what's wrong with his horn?

Then I notice someone else. I almost freeze, spying a crimson coat and a katana, almost hidden in the darkness of the trees.

Could it be…the Legendary Guardian? The Big Red? Mr. Haha-Braska-Was-My-Summoner-And-I-Lived?

There he was, and suddenly he looked at me over his sunglasses and caught my gaze in his own. I stopped my breath, unable to look away for a split second.

Of course, I had heard that he only had one eye. Why would I not believe it?

It's just…I didn't know it looked like THAT….

The eye didn't allow me to breathe. It was russet, dark and menacing. I slapped myself mentally to keep my face blank and unstaring. It was tough.

I tore away from him and looked back at Yuna…boy, was she pretty! Yeah, that's right, she was MY cousin. And I'm going to save her.

Deep breath. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Rikku!" I grinned and looked at everyone.

"Yuna, Lulu, I told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe...beh..." Blondie caught himself. I mentally swore.

The orange-man was talking to me. He made the Yevon gesture. It was all I could do not to roll my eyes. Big smiles, Rikku, smile and look pretty. There…that wasn't hard, was it?

Yuna luckily got my drift, and the black lady…Lulu, I think….she got it too. The hairdo man….Wakka...he stood there, expecting the discussion to go on.

"Girls only! Boys please wait over there!" I pointed to the other side of the path, anxiety eating at me. The men left us, and I caught a glance at Mr. Red-Guardian. His head was hidden behind his cowl, and he appeared to be in deep thought, as he leaned against a tree. Man, he looked cool…

Wait, what?

…uh, anyways, me, Yuna, and Lulu turned and looked at each other as the boys were

completely out of earshot.

I blurted out, "Yuna, you can't go on this pilgrimage! You JUST CAN'T! Please!"

Well, might as well beg now and get it over with.

She shook her pretty head. "Rikku…I have to do this. Really. I knew what I was getting into when I chose to become a summoner. You have to understand…I can't let the people of Spira suffer any longer."

I looked down at the ground, suddenly willing myself not to cry. "So…you're going through with it…" She nodded.

I sucked in my breath and looked at her. "Well then…I'll have to wait until you change your mind."

"What?" She was confused.

"I…I want to join the pilgrimage. I want to be your guardian." I said it. There. Got it off my chest. Yay.

"…But Rikku…I thought…?" Yuna said, looking shocked.

"…If you can't beat 'em, you might as well join 'em!" I said cheerfully, more than I felt. I shook my arms up and down a little bit, just for comic relief. Yuna giggled and nodded.

Lulu stared at me intently, her red gaze killing me on the inside. "You are Yuna's cousin, are you not?"

"Y-yes…" I stammered, suddenly unsure of myself.

"You are Al Bhed, are you not?"

"Yes."

"…" She sighed. "You would do well to keep that hidden from Wakka. He does not find the Al Bhed…tolerable."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "So…I mean…you're not against us?"

She shook her head slightly. I nodded. "Who else in the group should I be worried about?" Might as well get my defenses up.

She thought for a moment. "Kimhari- the Ronso- he doesn't care much, as long as you are with Yuna and not against her. Tidus obviously is with you, as are myself and Yuna. Sir Auron…" She glanced at Yuna. "Well, I for one, do not know what he would think."

Oh, so Legend over there might ruin the show? HAH! Over my dead body.

"Let's find out." Yuna suddenly broke our group and walked up to Red Himself.

Suddenly I wasn't so sure about this.

He looked up and stood to his full height when Yuna addressed him. Wow...he was….tall…

I shook my head slightly as Yuna said, "I would like for Rikku to be my guardian."

I froze, and looked at the ground. Hide the eyes Rikku, why would he look at you anyways, you're just a little fifteen year old girl who'd like to join the party, not like he wants to look at you, just a little girl, joining party, don't wanna die, joining party, don't wanna die…Yunie, please save me…

In two strides of his very…long…legs, he was in front of me. All I could do was pretend that the dirt and I were very good friends. Then I heard him speak.

"Show me your face."

That one sentence sent shivers down my spine. I completely lost control of my brain. Who knew that the Legendary Guardian had such a deep, mysterious voice…that sounded really…kinda…sexy. I wasn't able to speak for a while, reeling from his voice. Then I regained my senses and realized my situation. I decided to prolong it.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Look at me."

My spine was sent into hyperactivity again. "Oh, okay." I said meekly. God, why did I sound so childish all of a sudden? And why did I have to be kicked out before I got a chance to get in??

I raised my head slowly, scared witless of what he would see in my eyes. Oh wait, I know! I'll shut them…he doesn't need to see them, does he? I mean…why would he need to see them? I'm just a kid, right? A kid who all of a sudden does not want to have a battle with the Red Death on whether she should be a guardian or not.

My head was raised, my eyes closed. Ha ha, take that!

"Open your eyes." Oh hell…

I waited for a few seconds. Well, it's now or never.

I opened one eye slowly and finally met his.

First off I realized how tall he was _really_. I only came up to his chest, and his chest itself was so broad I think I could have fit two of me on there. I had to crane my neck to look past his cowl into his face.

Second, I lost sight of everything else when I saw his eye.

Earlier I only had a quick glance. This was a full-on STARE. His russet eye was not at all how it had been when I saw it earlier. This eye that I saw now held secrets. Secrets of a past life. It was full of power, raw instinct, and wisdom at the same time. And behind all that protection and will, was…sadness, grief, anger, and regret. I longed to know the secrets he held. His eye was full of death and destruction. It was choking me, yet I couldn't look away. I stared, wiling the eye to swallow me whole.

He spoke again, breaking the short spell with his deep voice, enough to shake me to the core.

"As I thought."

Oh god…what was that supposed to mean? Why was he so hard? I wrenched my eye from his and looked down again, sorrow filling me.

"Um…no good?" I was ready to fight him. He can't keep me away from Yunie!!!

I could feel his one-eyed gaze on me, and I was suddenly very conscious of myself.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously.

"One hundred percent." I said, just as seriously. "So…anyways, can I?"

He turned. I watched his back, his outline, the way that the misshapen side of his coat was in fact where he held his left arm inside. He spoke again, "If Yuna wishes it."

"I do." Yunie said. And that was it. Auron walked away.

I took some mental breaths. Wakka went, "Hmph" and I was scared. Did he see my eye too? Oh cred…

Tidus suddenly remarked, "Rikku's a good girl. She helped me a bunch!" As if he wanted to redeem himself. I felt better when Wakka smiled at me.

"Well I'm all for it. The more, the merrier!"

"Then I'll just have to be the merriest!" I exclaimed.

This was awesome. We're on our way, _and _I'm not dead!!! "Rikku, at your service!" I said, punching my fist into the air.

Yuna chuckled. The group started to move, and I joined them, happy to do my part. Oh Yuna, you will be saved…whether you like it or not. And even if it takes blonde-boy to help me, cause I know it's eating at him too…

I stopped to untangle one of the blue ribbons that delighted itself in my hair, and the Red Man passed me. I stared at his back again.

You know, come to think of it, he was quite well-built...well, duh, Rikku, he was _the_ Sir Auron, what'd you expect him to be like, thin and scrawny like you? I sighed and looked at him again. I really like that coat of his. And he looks very nice in red. His shoulders were brought out well in it, and his height made it seem all the more handsome…

Wait, what?

I didn't realize I was staring at him blatantly, until he stopped and slowly turned to match my gaze. Cred, now what? He probably thinks I'm a freaky little girl who's obsessed with him! Why don't I have more self-control like Yuna, why do I have to be so stupid!?

Then he said something. "Keep up or you'll get lost."

WHOA, whoa, WHOA. HEY. YOU do not tell ME to keep UP, alright? I got myself here okay, and I survived your little attack, AND I went through that stupid little test of yours back there. I THINK I'll be fine, so SHOVE IT.

"Hey! I can take care of myself, thank you." I strode past him as gracefully and powerfully as I could. I turned to look at him once more, and looked hard for emphasis. He just stared back, and I looked away quickly, not wanting him to see the falter in my gaze as his eye filled me up again.

Get ready for the wildest ride of your life, Rikku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright then, there's the last chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

**See? I'm asking you two chapters in a row:)**

**Much love.**

**-SV**


	3. Farplane Part One

**Hey guys. I had a suggestion from Jaymo to continue this as a pilgrimage story, but I kind of like the idea of Rikku and Auron having their own P.O.V.'s at random scenes in FFX which involve them...so that's what it's gonna be for now...a random medley of scenes. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed. An author really appreciates those kinds of things! And to Jaymo, I hope this Rikku is slightly off to a better start than the last one.  
**

**So. This one's obviously the scene where Rikku and Auron are left alone at the entrance to the farplane. Hope it pleases all o y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or the characters...but in my world I do. So there. Eat that.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Rikku

Stupid Yevonites. Stupid Farplane.

I mean really, why would you want to go there? It was…scary! And…not…living! It's not as if you can talk to the people who have already passed on…right? They just float there, from what I've heard. Float and stare. Doesn't sound like my idea of a good time.

But _no. _We _have_ to go to the Farplane. We _have_ to seek out guidance from the dead people's stares. We _have_ to go and look at them to tell us _not_ to marry that stupid crazy-ass blue Yevonite who sounds like a fifteen-year old GIRL- oh wait, never mind…just the thought of that idiot sounding like me gives me the creeps. Seymour is one ugly, snobby, little _pedlr_ of a fifteen year old…oh anyways, the point is…

Memories are nice, but that's all they are.

Yep, s'my motto. Besides "Steal all that thou canst in given situation", of course.

Speaking of which….

I look behind me at Crypto the Legendary Guardian. Betcha he has a lot of wunnerful little pockets in that coat of red. Full of gil. Or items. Maybe I could…?

Oh wait. There's also the small obstacle of his katana. And the possible connection it might make to my head…aw hell. Satan, thy name is Auron. He should learn to share. Really. It might help him out, y'know? In the future, when he makes friends. Or when he gets a girlfriend….

OH my GOD. Whoa, Rikku…do _not_ ever go there again. Auron, with a _girl_? Weird. I shiver.

I take one more look at him. Though…he isn't that bad looking. When he's all quiet like that….pensive…thoughtful…handsome…

Wait, what?

I shake my head. Alrighty, time to get something straight. Auron will _never_ make it onto my Top Ten List of Potential Men. No matter what. I can't think like that about him…but Gippal was on there. I think he was number two…I know he's a cocky jerk, but isn't that just so attractively _male_? Number one was…oh wait…cred, what was his name? Tysh ed…what the hell, come on, I _know_ he was brunette…I saw him that one time in Luca…

While I was trying to think of number one, I didn't notice that my behind was slipping dangerously close to the edge of the stone wall, until I fell _off_ of it. Crud.

"EEK!" I squealed as my backside was sitting on air and my hands waved around in a panic. Then, stone was all I felt on my spine, and the impact of the crash had shocked me into silence. After a few seconds I realized I was on my back, but my legs were propped up against the wall. It looked like I was doing some sort of weird pilates exercise…I could see my feet up above my face, framed against the creepy cloudless skies of the Farplane entrance. Then I groaned. My head felt like it was full of stones.

I heard a noise coming up from above me, and I found myself looking into the upside down face of none other than Auron. He was standing over me and staring over his sunglasses. He first had a what-the-vilg look on his face, and then, even upside down, I could tell that a flicker of amusement fell across his features. I couldn't breathe again 'cause his eye was on me. _Dammit, breathe, Rikku, breathe. It's just his eye! What's the big deal? _Then I grinned weakly up at him and let out a little laugh.

"Eh…heh heh heh…heh…" This is _so _embarrassing…bet he thinks I'm one little Al Bhed freak.

He didn't say anything, and strode back to his place across from the wall I was presently pressing my lower half against. I scrambled to get on all fours and then got up sheepishly, grinning like an idiot. I looked at him and I noticed he was back to thinking deeply, hidden behind that cowl of his.

Then, suddenly, I started to laugh. It didn't start out big…first a chuckle, then a giggle, then a full on, mouth-open-wide laugh. I couldn't help it!

It was so damn funny! The position I was in! His expression! The aftermath! Oh Yevon, that was hilarious! I could only imagine what I looked like to him! And now he's just sitting there as if nothing happened!!!! HAHAHAHA! (A/N: I was so tempted to type "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" here, but thank god I didn't.)

He looked at me again, this time with a look of slight annoyance. Then he rolled his eye and looked downwards, immersed in thought again. I stopped laughing after thirty seconds and then quieted down, watching him intently.

I finally gathered up the courage to speak. "Auron, why aren't you with them?"

He didn't answer. I sighed and was about to turn away, feeling slightly foolish, when he responded. I pivoted in a flash.

"It…isn't my place."

Ladies and gentlemen, we have another cryptic answer from Auron! _WHAT_ a surprise!!! I felt like saying that, but I eyed his katana and thought better of it. Well, since he was talking, better take advantage of it.

"Not your place? Whazzat supposed to mean?" I quipped.

He didn't answer for real this time.

I tried again, venturing forth a joke. "Heh, it's not like you're so old you could be mistaken for dead, right? I mean, as far as old goes, you're pretty up there, but not _that _far up-" I stopped.

He had looked up quickly at my statement, and I realized I touched a nerve. A nerve that would probably tell his brain to cut my head off with a katana. Oh _cred._

"What are you implying?" He asked, suddenly getting up, and advancing closely towards me. I backed away, finding myself hindered by the stone wall. I was scared now. I didn't mean to make fun of him! It was a joke! I WANT TO _LIVE_!

"N-nothing! I was kidding around! I didn't actually think you were _old_, or _dead_, I mean that's imposs-" I suddenly cut my sentence short, noticing the alarm which crossed over his eye. Then something clicked.

"Oh…god…" I said, slowly reaching my hand up to cover my mouth. "YOU'RE _DEAD?!" _I screeched.

He gripped my arm, tightly. I felt as if all the blood was being squeezed out of my arm (which was probably happening anyway), and I winced. "Lower your voice. Now." He growled warningly.

I nodded, a pained expression on my face, and he loosened his hold. I massaged my arm soothingly. "Tysh ed, Auron, dryd rind! Lyh'd oui pa suna kahdma? Fyed, fryd ys E dymgehk ypuid, hu oui lyh'd, oui'na pek, yht cdibet, yht sayh..." I looked up at him with my nastiest face. "You're a…big, FAT meanie!"

He looked at me, ignoring my insult, and quickly a flash of uncertainty shadowed his eye. "You can_not_ tell anyone about this. Do you understand?" He hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Big, stupid, red coat-wearing, mean…" I muttered.

To my utter surprise he sighed, gave me a smirk and said, "You blame me for your big mouth?" In that super sexy voice of his- wait, what?

I looked at him incredulously. The _hell_?! "Hey! You didn't have to grip my arm like it was a…a…some sort of fiend, or something! That _hurt_!" I flexed my arm, wincing at the ache in my bicep. I glared at his retreating back. "I can't believe you hurt a _girl_! You…jerk!"

He tilted his head as he heard my words, and I immediately fell into a defensive stance, in case he came after my _other_ arm this time. Then he spoke, his voice sounding slightly amused, "Well…I didn't have to grab you if you had kept your big mouth shut…"

ARGHHHH!!!!!!! I WANT TO RIP HIS COAT IN HALF!_ WE'LL _SEE WHO'S PISSED THEN, MEANIE!

"Cdibet sayhea..." I muttered.

"That insult is getting old…you said it already numerous times." He said over his shoulder. He resettled himself leaning on his wall, legs crossed and head sunken.

I froze. Did he know Al Bhed? "Hey, you understand me?"

He shifted slightly. "I learned a little…what I could, anyways, from Braska." He suddenly looked slightly off, as if he didn't want to talk about it.

I sat down, facing him, the pain in my arm forgotten. I wondered what it was like to die…to feel your life slipping from your body, your heart stop beating, your eyes close forever. I couldn't imagine it. And then…how could he keep walking amongst the living? Did it hurt? Did he feel at all? Did he feel pain? Oh wait, he does get injured in battle, so I bet he feels that...then did he feel…happiness? No, that was stupid, he just kind-of-almost laughed at you, Rikku…so he could feel happy and amused. But what about…warmth? I expected he would be cold, being…_dead_ and all. Suddenly I got an idea.

I marched up to him and grabbed his left hand in my own. The one sticking out of his coat. I almost flinched at the coldness of it.

He looked at me with a start, and asked me slowly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Auron…do you feel my warmth?" I asked, seriously.

He looked at me, studying my face. I fell under the spell of his eye again, and I didn't want to let go of his hand. Then he responded, "Yes, Rikku. I feel your warmth on my hand." I nodded and let his hand slip out of my fingers reluctantly. My hand suddenly felt empty, and lacking.

"…Your hands are really cold." I muttered, suddenly shy. I dug a toe of my boot into the ground, and held my hands behind my back.

He grunted and looked at me. "Being dead does that to you…Oui kad icat du ed." He smirked at my shocked expression.

I gazed at him, then asked the question burning in my mind.

"Auron, how did you die?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al Bhed sentence translations:

_Damn it, Auron, that hurt! Can't you be more gentle? Wait what am I talking about, no you can't, you're big, and stupid, and mean..._

_You get used to it._

**Mkay, well that's it so far for now. I'll be updating Auron's P.O.V. once I finish some work that's long over-procrastinated...**

**Click the box in blue, please review. (God, I love rhyming.) **


	4. Farplane Part Two

**I hope no one is getting bored with this, the scenes back and forth between Auron and Rikku. It would kill me if it was. But then again, let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. An author's only as good as her fans are numerous and happy. :)  
**

**Take it away, Auron.  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron

The Farplane. I never thought I would see it until after Zanarkand. A place of death, memories gone, and sadness…

Much like myself, actually.

As I sit there, watching the others go on, I cannot but help think why I am left out here with the smallest member of our pilgrimage. The one with the eyes that kill me. The chocobo-girl. It's…ironic. A bit too ironic for my liking.

Surprisingly, and thankfully, she isn't trying to engage me in some sort of stupid conversation. On the way here, she wouldn't shut up. Kept on chattering and chiriping constantly about her journey here, her favorite color, her thieving skills…never giving my eardrums a rest…

Not that she was talking to me. Oh no, she was speaking to mostly Yuna and Tidus. But the volume of her voice penetrated all my attempts to block her out. The boy was listening avidly, and so was Yuna, though with more outward calm. The blitz captain was watching her, and the dark mage kept her red eyes on the road ahead, though I knew her ears were listening intently. Kimhari, of course, walked ahead of us, vigilant as always, and unconcerned about anyone butYuna.

The girl's thief skills…those were something else entirely. She was indefinitely valuable to us when it came to battles. Her lightning speed, fast reflexes, and knack for finding the correct items gave us the upper hand in any fiend encounter we had. And then at the end, she would lean on one leg, rest her claw on her hip and taunt the pyreflies with her free hand. I almost scoffed at that the first time I saw her doing it. She was undoubtedly full of it. And her strength wasn't…completely useless, but she would learn from Tidus or myself. Or perhaps she wouldn't need it…she could become a mage, like Yuna or Lulu.

I look up sharply as I hear, "EEK!" and the sound of body-on-floor impact. I sigh as the scene unfolds. Of course, the chocobo had enough sense to fall over backwards, landing so that she looked like she was doing some sort of…ghastly…workout exercise. Well…I probably should get up to see if she's alright.

I push off from my leaning position on the stone wall and stride over, looking at her upside- down predicament. I'm so tempted to say "What the hell, Rikku…"

Though…it's rather amusing to see her there, with a shocked and pained expression on her face, her blonde plume spread out under her like a bright fan, and her large green eyes widening in embarrassment. A slight flush fell across her cheeks and she laughed sheepishly at my stare.

Suddenly my stomach convulses…I immediately restrain my wincing so that she can't see it underneath my cowl. Why…now…all of a sudden…?

Was it because…her eyes were once again on mine?

Yes, I realized. Her life force was coming dangerously close to seeping through my walls, my defenses. Don't drop to the floor, Auron. Do _not_.

I turn quickly and walk away, returning to my position on the wall. I'm trying to make it look like she had no effect on me, so that she couldn't see my pain…or my death. I hear her scrambling to her feet and her eyes are on me again. Though I do not dare to look up.

Suddenly, I hear her laughing. She was _laughing_. At what? At _me_?

I peek up through my sunglasses and see her bent over slightly, laughing hard. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her small mouth is open wide, emitting a sequence of high-pitched little shrieks that count for her as noises of amusement. Why the hell is she laughing?

Forget it. I roll my eye and look back down. I don't have time for her foolishness. If she wants to be childish then so be it. I won't listen.

I block her out and return to my thoughts. The pilgrimage…focus on the pilgrimage, Auron. How to keep Yuna and Tidus out of harm's way. How to keep them from getting hurt…where to go from here…the Thunder Plains, then Macalania…damn Seymour…

Then I realize the laughing has stopped and she asks me a question.

"Auron, why aren't you with them?"

I look at her, thinking. Though, mind you, I don't look at her stare. Do I ignore her, or make up some excuse? She turns away, obviously tired of waiting, and I decide to give it to her without revealing anything.

"It is…not my place."

She pivots back to my eyes in a flash. I'm able to look her in the eye, though it makes my stomach turn. This time I tolerate it. I take the time to look at her eyes again, admiring the way that they are set in her face, and the way that when she blinks her eyelashes bunch together. Her head tilts in confusion, and her eyes blink a couple of times, making her look quite…cute….actually-

_Stop_.

….I did _not_ just think that.

She asked me what it meant. I do not answer, now afraid of my thoughts more than her eyes. Then she speaks again…I assume she's trying to get me to talk to her, since she can't keep her mouth closed for more than a few minutes once it opens….

"Heh, it's not like you're so old you could be mistaken for dead, right? I mean, as far as old goes, you're pretty up there, but not _that _far up-"

Wait, _what_ did she say?

I look up at her in alarm. Does she know? Yevon, she can't! How did she…?

I ignore the look of immediate apprehension on her face and get up, slowly walking to her. If she knows, she can't be allowed to speak. "What are you implying?" I ask, dangerously. She backs up against the wall, leaning on it with her arms and trying to distance herself from me as much as possible. I move closer, so that my face is just a foot away from hers and our bodies are almost touching. "N-nothing!" She stammers, and keeps on stammering until she stops and realization floods her face. My eye widens.

_No…please don't figure it out…_

Her hand covers her mouth as she mutters, "Oh…god…" and then she screeches, so _damn_ loudly, "YOU'RE _DEAD_?!"

Instinctively I grab her arm, harder than I wanted to. Does she not have the _sense_ to keep her voice down?! "Lower your voice. Now." I growl angrily.

She winces in pain, nodding. I let go of her arm. She grabs it and mutters angrily in Al Bhed. I can catch a few words of what she's saying, but don't think of it. I can feel her rage through her gaze and she snarls, "You're a…big, FAT meanie!" I ignore her insult.

I am still…unnerved. "You can_not_ tell anyone about this. Do you understand?" I hiss. If she doesn't comply, I will silence her myself.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Big, stupid, red coat-wearing, mean…" she kept on murmuring insults at me.

I have the urge to make her as frustrated as I was. Why not have some fun, Auron? Let's play a game with the little Al Bhed chocobo. I smirk, and say,

"You blame me, for your big mouth?" Ouch, that one's going to hurt.

She looks at me indignantly, and yells, "Hey! You didn't have to grip my arm like it was a…a…some sort of fiend, or something! That _hurt_!" I start to turn and walk away. She calls me a jerk, then.

…I deserve to be called a lot more than that.

I tilt my head though, and pretend to be offended. I hear her shifting behind me, no doubt getting protection before I twist that arm of hers off. I can't keep the amusement out of my voice as I state with a smirk, "Well…I didn't have to grab you if you had kept your big mouth shut…"

How old am I, exactly? I can't remember the last time I made fun of a woman. I think the last time I did so was….back in Bevelle…with Kinoc...though there, it would be seriously considered an offense. Here, it was just…child's play. I smile to myself.

She muttered "Stupid meanie" under her breath at me. I decided to play with her further. "That insult is getting old…you said it already numerous times." I returned to my leaning position on the wall.

She looked shocked. "Hey, you understand me?"

I move to get comfortable. Something tells me I've just initiated a conversation. "I learned a little…what I could, anyways, from Braska." He did teach me a few words. Not any that I would say in front of her though. Braska, he was...

...I am…tired.

She looks at me more, appearing to be thinking. I'm waiting for her to turn around and get back to her little mind, so I can wait further for the rest of the group to arrive.

She's coming closer…what-

I shoot her a look as she takes _my hand in her own_. Confusion...I don't like being confused. Her hand's warmth seeps into me, and I can't move. I literally freeze from her. _That sick, nauseating feeling...the warmth of the living...it's killing me...I need to hurt it...  
_

NO. FIGHT IT. DO NOT GIVE IN. I take a few mental breaths, shake off the impending dizziness, and gaze sharply at her. What was her purpose?

"What do you think you're doing?" I am most curious to see what she comes up with now.

"Auron, do you feel my warmth?" She asks me, her eyes darting back and forth across my face seriously. What does she want with this information? Is she wondering if I have the ability to feel…her..warmth...?

Realization fills me. Ah. Well. This is strange...but I will answer her. If only, to make her let go of my hand.

"Yes, Rikku. I feel your warmth on my hand." And I need you to let go. Now.

She nods, and lets my hand slip through her fingers.

…I feel…empty…suddenly...

"…Your hands are really cold." She murmurs, and is not able to look in my face as she digs her boot in the ground. I notice suddenly with surprise at the slight color in her cheeks once again. Is she…blushing?

"Being dead does that to you… Oui kad icat du ed." I decided to let her feel more at ease with me. I figured talking in her language would help that…

But Auron, the question _I_ want answered, is why are you doing that? What makes you want to make her feel more at ease? You never cared if anyone felt comfortable in your presence. Take it or leave it, that was always your motto, right?

…Shut up. I did it, so deal with it.

She breaks my thoughts with a question. I dread it, I fear it, and she asked it to me.

"Auron, how did you die?"

I look up at her with surprise, but then hide my emotions quickly. She can't know, Auron. No one can. Not yet. Not until we're ready.

I hear noises and see the group walking back down the stone steps leading to the Farplane. Thank Yevon. I sneak a quick glance at the girl, and she looks disappointed for a minute. She cannot tell anyone what she knows. I send her a look that she catches without anyone noticing. Her eyes search mine for a minute, and then she nods. She understood. Rikku rushes over to talk to Yuna and I get up.

You were saved Auron. But next time…it won't be that easy.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Okay, I know there wasn't a lot of action in that, but I decided to throw in an extra set of sentences so that I wouldn't leave you all hanging and bored. w00t.**

**Lemme know what you think about this Auron. Was it worse? I think it was slightly worse…don't worry, next chapter will be some random awesome fiend battle, in Rikku's favorite place…THE THUNDER PLAINS!**

**Let there be light…and reviews.**

**-SV**


	5. Thunder Plains Part One

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating as soon as I did the other four, but I had some MAJOR work to do. It ended up being more important than this...**

**I know! Impossible, right?  
**

**Hope this chapter quenches your thirst for more AuRikku. Though, personally, I only liked the beginning.  
**

**Well, it's Auron's turn again! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Auron

Ah….Rain.

I liked it. It cleansed. It got rid of the everlasting filth that seemed to coat my very existence. The murky grey skies above me were comforting, and the damp, musky aroma that stayed with wet soil filled my nostrils. I was at peace.

"AHHHH!!!!!"

…Now…that ruined the moment. Entirely.

I sighed and continued on, oblivious to the screeching blonde chocobo-girl in our party. She was getting on my last nerve. The entire journey, she had been wailing, whining, and whimpering. In fear. Of what, you ask?

The damn thunder and lightning.

I didn't care to know why, because I knew it was a ignorant fear, a farce, a childish naiveté of hers that would eventually go away with age. Too bad she wasn't growing up anytime soon…

Wait- What was that noise?

My head jerks up sharply and I turn to my side only to see a large Iron Giant on the rampage far off in the distance. Its eyes were fixed on the blonde girl in front of me and its sword was raised, ready to slice off her little head. I wait for her to jump out of the way…

Why won't she move?

…She doesn't see it, she's too afraid…

"Rikku. Move. NOW." I say urgently. She turns to look at me quizzically. "What?"

Too late.

I don't think before I dive forward and tackle her to the ground, the giant's sword just barely missing her head plume. I twist my body so that I would get most of the impact. Before we landed, I saw that the rest of the group had scattered and taken out their weapons, facing off against the fiend. It seemed quite mad that Rikku hadn't been touched-

AH!!! Pain…my head….

I groan and shake my head slightly, feeling the rain splatter against my skin and fog up my glasses. I look up wearily and all I can see is yellow. What-?

Oh no…we didn't…oh…damn.

Her waist was encircled by my arm, her hands around my shoulders. Yevon...her head was next to mine, and I could feel the brush of her cheek on mine, her soft plume of hair tickling my forehead. She was so…light. And for some reason, I had had a feeling she would feel so feathery and chocobo-like if I touched her, but on the contrary, she was quite smooth and slender…

_Freeze_. I need to get up. NOW.

Hell, what were you thinking? Taking her down with you like that…it could have looked…like it was something different! She's a _child. _What was she going to think of you _now_, Auron? She's on TOP of you! Her legs are entwined with yours, her…upper half is on your chest! _GET UP!!!!_

I could feel her muscles stiffen as she also realized the position we were in. I let her push herself off of me first, her face flushed with what I hope was shock and not anger. I then scrambled to my feet, not wanting to say anything lest I make it more uncomfortable. I heft up my katana and rush into the fray, without looking at her.

This fiend was…difficult. It had a tough, outer armor that would not break unless a piercing weapon attacked it. I glance around and take some observations. Kimhari is injured…Wakka is unconscious…Tidus is fighting through a bloody arm…Yuna is healing as best as she can…and Lulu is casting spells. Fast. Then the Giant readies itself, jumps high into the air, and slams down, attempting to slice everyone's head off. They all dodge, but the dark lady gets hit…and…she does not go down, but is very close…

Time to step in, Auron.

…There. An opening. I rush forward and slash the giant in its belly, cutting through the thick armor on top. It emits a low growl and stumbles backwards, shaking the very ground we stand upon. Then it performs its Leaping Swing…I defend with my bracer. Ha.

……………………...

…Well, there goes Kimhari…

"Yuna, heal! Lulu, keep casting! Try a Watera this time! Rikku, help Yuna with the items! Tidus, up here with me! We attack!"

Everyone scatters as they obey my orders. Tidus began to repeatedly run around the monster, slashing at every point he could get, while I, on the other hand, created openings in the armor so he could do so. We were a fair team, if I do say so myself. But the fiend was getting angrier by the minute.

I think it's time to get the others out of here…Tidus was starting to droop, Kimhari was still unconscious, Wakka was just getting out of that similar state, and the mages were running out of mana…

I hear someone scream, "HEADS UP, EVERYONE!"

I look up to see what looks like an explosive flying through the air, and I dive to the ground for the second time today. I hear multiple explosions and can see repeated flashes through my closed eyelid. Then…a HUGE crash. The very earth we now lay on shook, with a tremendous force.

Once it's all over, I rise. Slowly. What just happened…?

Ah. Pyreflies.

I look behind me and see the rest of the group scrambling to their feet, with a mixture of shock and relief on their faces. Rikku stands behind all of them, however, unaffected. Is she…smiling?

I watch as she strides forward, past me and the rest of the gang. She swings a little on her feet, as if she's moving to a tune that no one can hear but her. She turns and looks back at us, a silly grin on her face. Then, the girl punches the air and does a little movement which I _assume_ is called dancing…and her emerald eyes sparkle brightly as she gives us a smile. Don't flinch, Auron.

"Flash flood. That's what I call it. Well, better keep moving!" She chirps, and turns around, starting to walk. _Flash flood_…

…Hmph. The names these kids come up with. No sense of style at all.

For a split second I'm reminded of our earlier…situation. That was awkward, to say the least. But…why did I do that in the first place? Would I have done it for Yuna? Of course…Tidus? Maybe. Not for anyone else, I'm sure. But why did I for the Al Bhed chocobo? All she does is screech, chirp, and blaze through my entity with her life-fire…what did she do to get such a reaction from me?

…Dwelling in the past is futile, Auron. Forget it. It happened once, but you make sure it won't happen again.

The others are astounded, or amused, I can't tell which. They stand in one place, unsure of what to do next. Well, time for your daily get-your-ass-back-to-pligrimaging statement, Auron.

"We need to move. Fiends will follow this one."

Everyone jumps a little, broken out of their reverie. Then the boy gets a silly grin on his face and runs ahead with Yuna to catch up to Rikku. "Nice one!" He yells to her. Lulu and the blitzer…they walk slowly, still slightly shaken from the massive explosion. Kimhari doesn't care, appearing unfazed as usual. Sometimes I wonder what the Ronso is thinking…

The chocobo walks a few steps and suddenly jumps about ten feet when a particularly loud crash of lightning and thunder lands near us.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screeches. I wince slightly. Even far away, her voice carries to my dead ears.

Keep moving, Auron.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Uh…I seriously think this chapter was…_absolutely freaking horrible_. I suck at writing fiend battles, and I attempted to insert some action. Don't think it came out quite as brilliant though...to be honest, I think it was more of a filler chapter, and a runner up to the next one.  
**

**Speaking of which, the next scene will be longer, mostly Rikku, her thoughts about this episode, AND (trumpet fanfare) the group rest at the travel agency!!!! I'm excited about it, so hopefully it'll be better than this rot...  
**

**Kay…so please tell me how bad you thought this was. Come on, how often do people ask your opinion and _actually _listen? XD**


	6. Thunder Plains Part Two

**Okay, I'm back with a vengeance, and I hope you all enjoy the story so far.**

**Couple of anouncements:**

**Numbah one- thank you to Vandevere, Jaymo, Gining, imindenial, Omniscient Squirrel, Jasmine107, and potatolover for your wonderful reviews! I take your advice seriously, so don't stop please:) And I've now enabled anonymous reviewing, so hopefully I'll be able to get more advice well-deserved.  
**

**Numbah Two -Presents! I've added two new chapters in one update. Just to make up for the crappy last one. This chappie will be about the earlier favorable situation (hehehehe) and the next one will be about the travel agency. (It's quite long too, so be happy)  
**

**Enjoy your gifts, slaves-I mean, fans... XD  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Rikku

WHY ARE WE HERE?!

Alright, I know we have to get through this pilgrimage, but couldn't we just…I dunno…_rest_ or something? Maybe hide under a tent? Oh wait, bad idea…tents can catch on fire…

AHHH!!!! THAT ONE ALMOST HIT ME!

I shivered. Stupid Brother…all his fault. The shoopuf couldn't even avoid hitting his own sister…with a goddamn LIGHTNING spell! Couldn't it have been water? Oh but wait…then I would be afraid of rain too…aw man…OH _CRED_! Gotta watch out, Rikku, don't want to die…

Hey, speaking of which…

I look over at the Red Dead Guardian.

He's just…staring upwards. His eye is closed though…wow, he looks peaceful.

I wonder…how it feels. To walk with the living as an Unsent. It must torture him…I don't think I would enjoy having to be dead and looking at everyone alive around me, happy and smiling. It's surprising though, you'd think I'd be more afraid of him now that he's dead…but it's like this:

He shared that with me and no one else, so-

_He didn't share it, you forced him to admit it by making a lame joke…_

Quiet. Anyways, he shared it, and no one else knows but me and him. It's like…our little secret. Between an Al Bhed and warrior monk. And that secret was a weakness of his. He was dead, and…I guess he trusted me to keep it. I mean, he could have lied. But he didn't. And that made me feel…strangely happy. He trusts me, and I guess…that makes us kind-of-sorta friends. Heh, the Legendary Guardian wasn't so scary anymore to me. He has hardships too…and it makes him more human. Actually, it's kind of cool. An Unsent, red-coated samurai swordsman wearing sunglasses, with a mysterious death and past. Yevon, that is really sexy-

Wait, what?

AHHHHHHHH!!!!! _VILG, THAT WAS A BIG ONE!_

After I stop cowering, I feel his eye on me and I look up. He's looking at me with some sort of disgust, and turns his gaze away before I make eye contact. Rikku you are officially an idiot…you ruined his moment! I keep walking, feeling stupid.

I don't get it. Even though I'm mad with fear, I never usually feel embarrassed when people look at me for it. Why is it that when _he_ looks at me with annoyance I'm all flush-and-blush? What is it?? _Oh I don't know, just that he may be the most sexiest man in Spira…_

I need to stop…

Then I hear his voice, and it sounds funny. "Rikku. Move. NOW." I'm in the process of turning to look at Auron, puzzled. "What?" I start to say.

Suddenly, I see a mass of darkness lunge at me and feel a strong arm yank my waist down and I'm falling. I hold on to whatever's holding me on instinct and brace for impact. Yevon, what now?! There's a rush of wind over my head and I close my eyes. Then, I land on something that gives a slight "_oof"._

What the _vilg_ just happened to me? I shake my head slowly and realize that what I'm now lying on is…_breathing_. And…what is that roughness against my cheek? Is it…huh?

Oh my god…no way_…rumo lnyb…_

I was literally lying _on top of_ Auron. I could feel my face growing hotter by the second. Oh lord, his head was right next to mine, and the roughness against my cheek was the slight brush of his jaw. His arm was still around my waist, and he was on the ground in front of me, giving a slight groan and shake of his head. I look down and notice that I'm grabbing his shoulders tightly, and I feel my legs intertwined with his. I freeze completely, and then notice the slight, nervous stiffness of his muscles. _I'm on top of the sexiest man in Spira…his arm is around my waist…his shoulders are under my hands…_

GET UP RIKKU! NOW! WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Oh hell, he probably thinks I'm trying to _straddle_ him or something! Ignore the fact that his chest is so solid and broad! _YOU NEED TO GET OFF OF HIM!_ What'll the others think? It could have looked like you were trying…to…oh my god, just get up!

Thankfully, he lets me move first..._my god, his chest was so toned…and big…and even his shoulders were muscled…his head was right next to yours, Rikku, his jaw was so close to your mouth-_

STOP IT!!!

I scramble off of him and look down, too scared of my reaction if I were to meet his gaze. He doesn't say anything and rushes off, past me into the battle ensuing between the group and…I turn around…

Holy mother of god, it's an Iron Giant!

I've only ever seen one of them before. It was actually when Pops took me here to pick up some stuff from Rin. The fiend was basically a big human-looking warrior, with a sword the size of three Rikkus head to toe. Its face was covered, so you could only see its creepy bight eyes, and the armor it wore was damn-near impossible to slice through. Unless you equipped a weapon with a piercing ability…

Wait, why am I just standing here? I shake my head and rush after Auron, taking in the scene around me. Lulu and Yuna were casting spells so fast their arms were blurs. Orange-hair was lying on the ground unconscious, the Ronso looked like he was about to drop, and Blondie was still attacking with an arm that looked red from the blood it was losing. Suddenly, the Iron Giant does something really weird…

Wait, it looks like it's gonna…WATCH OUT!

I dodge backwards, barely missing the big-ass sword coming my way. I see Lulu get hit with it though. She stumbles dazedly and leans forward, slightly exhausted. I look to my right and see Auron rush to the giant and give it a punishing blow to the chest. Pretty cool…oh no, it's swinging again! But its armor broke.

Aw hell, there goes Kimhari! Then I hear Auron yelling through the roar of the Giant.

"Yuna, heal! Lulu, keep casting! Try a Watera this time! Rikku, help Yuna with the items! Tidus, up here with me! We attack. GO!"

Got it, chief. I run to Yuna and throw a phoenix down on Wakka. Wakka gets up, mumbles something woozily and shakes his head. I give him a Hi-potion for good measure. Yes, the Al Bhed help Yevonites. Do they return the favor? _No_, they have to be against US…

I look behind me and see the awesomeness that is Auron and Tidus.

Tidus was a blur, slashing left and right, and giving the Giant a good old-fashioned ride. Auron was taking advantage of this to create more slits in the armor for Tidus. And he swung a few times too. The giant didn't know which way to go, and that allowed them even bigger attacking potential. They were a great team. I watched, amazed, until Yuna called me.

"Rikku! Heal Lulu!" Oh right. I throw a potion to her and watch her stand up straight, shake her braids, and return to casting Watera. Then I turn my head to Red and Blondie. Looks like they needed some help…Giant wasn't going down anytime soon, and Tidus was leaning on his sword, gasping but still going…

Alright, time for me to show it who's boss!

It was perfect. Rikku, you are a genius. A Flash Flood. My secret weapon. I fumble around in my pouch until I feel the coolness of a water gem and the metal layer of a grenade. I pop open the seal on the grenade and throw in the gem. Shakey shake a little bit, and here we go!

"HEADS UP, EVERYONE!" I scream, and as they all dive to the ground, I hurl the grenade as hard as I can towards the Giant's face. I saw it make contact, and the flood began, killing the Giant slowly by repeatedly washing its filthy outer layer with tides of water. HA! Take _that_, meanie!

The fiend thunders to the ground, erupts in pyreflies, and I stand there, the lone victor, grinning widely. Why am I so damn awesome? No really, explain.

Auron is the first to stand, getting up and looking around at the pyreflies. I stare at him, waiting for his reaction. He looks satisfied, though that DAMN COWL keeps me from seeing his mouth…wait, why do I _want_ to see his mouth?

I walk forward happily, past the rest of the gang and Auron, swinging a little bit just cause I feel like dancing. I turn around and look at the rest of the group once I'm ahead, and inwardly laugh at their shocked expressions. Though my spirits are dampened cause the one person I want approval from doesn't seem to LIKE showing a smile once or twice, the big, stupid…crap, wait, I didn't mean it that way! _Ooohhh, Rikku, stop thinking stuff like that!_

I punch my fist in the air and dance a little jig. "Flash flood. That's what I call it. Well, better keep moving!"

I turn around and begin to walk. I hear Auron say something in the next few seconds and everyone follows me. Tidus and Yuna are running to catch up. "Nice one!" he yells, with a silly grin on his face.

"Thanks. Though you and Auron were wicked sick. Didn't seem like you needed anything. Yunie, are you okay?" I added, worried that her mana would make her tired or something.

She nods, a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm fine Rikku. That was pretty amazing back there. You're going to be a big help on this pilgrimage." I resist the temptation to wince. She didn't need to make it seem like I was _helping_ her to die! I don't want her to die! Yunie won't die! She WON'T! I'll make sure. When she gets to Zanarkand, I'll…well I'll think of something. Just you wait, Yunie. This stupid pilgrimage'll be over and we'll all go back to Bikanel and live happily ever afte-

AAAAHHHH!!!!!! RUMO CRED, THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Al Bhed:**

_Holy crap_

_ Holy shit_

**Glad that's over with. And now, special presentation in the next chapter: FLUFF! BETWEEN AURON AND RIKKU!  
**

…**Yes, I know it's done before…but I get one shot to make it worth your while, right? So read on and review please!  
**

**-SV**


	7. Resting Part One

**Here it is. The ridiculously long chappie. Turned out to be fourteen pages…which is long for me…so there.**

**Oh, and there's a line in here that I took from an episode of Futurama! Well not exactly...but the idea is the same.  
**

**Mkay, haven't done a disclaimer in awhile. So I don't own FFX. So what? At least I'm big enough to admit it…..and not cry, for once.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Rikku

_Yevon! Allah! Jesus! Satan!_ One of you guys, help me! I can't stand it anymore. We've been walking for HOURS!!! I'm ready to cry…the next lightning bolt'll make me-

AAAAHHHHH!!!!!

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Wakka says, and laughs. Jerkwad.

"Stop kidding around." Lulu said dangerously, and sauntered past him.

"Yes ma'am…" Wakka quickly responded. _BOOM, HEADSHOT! Zip for Wakka, one billion for Lulu! _

I tried to move but found I couldn't. Then, a weird sound escaped my mouth.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Wakka asked, turning around to look at me.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

"'Eh heh heh.' You're givin' me the creeps!" Tidus said, exasperation in his voice. Everyone's studying me now…wonder what Auron's thinki-

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! _

_Okay, that's IT!_

I fall on my knees and cover my ears, scared out of my wits. I stay there for a second, considering my options before I drop dead of sheer fright. _Well…might as well shred the last part of my dignity and pride. It's better than dying, anyways._

I crawl fast towards Tidus, who has barely enough time to react before I throw myself on his leg, clutching it for dear life. "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder!" I spot something around the corner up ahead. Hey, Rin's agency is just over there! I'm _saved! _

"Let's go rest over there! Please?" I point feebly.

To my utter shock and anger, Dead Dude says, in that monotonous tone of his, "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly."

No _cred_, Sherlock! "I know, but…just for a little while?" That _meanie_! He tells me he's an Unsent, trusts me with that, and then refuses to let me rest?! _Cdibet...nat-luyd faynehk...eteud...sayhea..ikmo..._

Tidus looks around, uncertain. "Heh, well what now?"

I hear Auron sigh. _Yes! Victory! He'll let us stay!_

They all begin walking, and I follow, still scared out of my mind. Towards the agency…almost there…walking…EEK!...come _on_, come _on_!...ohmygoshthereitis!

I sprint for the door and then I notice no one except for Tidus is following me. _Huh? _ He gives me an apologetic glance, and then I see the rest of the group continuing walking. _What?! _

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" _They're ignoring me? One more time..._

"I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?" _Please! What would you do without me? Think about it! You know you won't survive without me! At least…I hope you know it…_

"I'm too young to die!" _Alright, still ignoring me, are you? Bastards! No more Miss Nice Rikku!_

"You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" _They're…still walking away…oh god, please, I need to stop!_

"Are you having fun doing this to me?" _Hey! They're back! YESSSSS!!!!!_

I see Auron shake his head and sigh angrily. "Fine. We rest. She's worse than the storm." _Ha! Two for Rikku, zip for Auron! Well…if you count the secret he told me…which I do, so there. _His voice sounded slightly surprised, as well as frustrated. As if he didn't know I had such an annoying ability to make everyone do what I want. Well, learn fast, guardian boy, cause it's going to happen more often. Hehehe…

I enter the agency, happy as a clam. Haha, we rest! Finally, a place with no thunder and lightni-

AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _What???!!!! I can still hear it!_

Well, this sucks. I cower near the doors to the rooms, shivering from my fear. Yuna excuses herself rather quickly and Tidus follows her later, though I don't tell anyone because…

I smile to myself despite the thunder. They were just SO CUTE! It was so obvious he was mad for her. And he was jealous too! His eyes were blazing in Guadosalam. He looked like he wanted to kill Seymour, and he was so incredulous as to the _idea_ of Yuna marrying him. They make such a good couple. Yuna's shyness and resolve countered by his slight naivete and brash attitude….aww…Oh no, wait…what if Tidus doesn't end up telling her how he feels before Seymour marries her? I frown sadly. That would suck.

…Hold on…

Hehe…what if…a certain…_Al Bhed_…girl…helped them out…a little? I wouldn't do anything drastic…oh no. I would just…push a bit…that's all. I smirk. Operation Love Machina, Phase 1: Communicator Check. Now…how to get Tidus to tell her-

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

LEMME INTO MY ROOM! NOW! I scurry next to Auron, who's talking to the clerk.

"I'm sorry sir, we only have three rooms available. We've been packed lately. My deepest regrets."

I look up at him, watching his face turn from pure annoyance to NOW-I'm-ticked-off-mode. "You're sure you can't do anything for us?" He mutters, frustration evident in his voice.

The clerk shook her head. "Once again sir, I tried as hard as I could but those are the only rooms we have left. I apologize." She bowed. Auron hmphed and walked away, looking pissed. The clerk looked at me, agitation evident in her eyes. I feel sorry for her now.

"Ed'c ymnekrd. Fa lyh cbmed ib. Puoc eh uha nuus, kenmc eh dra udran." I said, apologetically.

"E's cunno. E naymmo dneat...vun res." She sighed, and leaned on one hand as she gazed past me at Auron's red back. "Ra'c naymmo lida. E fuimt ryja megat du caa res csema yd sa, bancuhymmo." She winked at me and gave me a small smile. Suddenly, I don't feel so sorry for her anymore. Actually, I'm trying not to slap that smile off her face. I mutter something and walk off, fuming. The word I was thinking of saying was _fruna_.

Wait…why did I feel like that? I mean…it's not like he hasn't had his share of girls looking at him in his past life…which brings me to my next question-how old is he exactly?

I'm interrupted as someone walks by me, towards Auron, with the keys to our rooms. I almost bump into him in my mad rush to follow him to our rooms and salvation. He glances backwards with an expression I can't read, and then keeps moving. Lulu and Wakka walk behind us. Lulu is thinking, Wakka's looking around with an apprehensive expression on. _What's up his a- oh, right, it's an Al Bhed agency._

So, anyways, I'm put in the room with three beds, along with Yuna and Lulu, Wakka and Tidus are in one room with two beds, and Auron gets his own with one, cause the Ronso won't sleep…for some reason. I enter the room, shivering and glancing around quickly. Yuna and Lulu put their various things in the chests and drawers the room has, and then start to get into the beds. I stand there, not wanting to move in case the lightning decides to break walls and get in here to me…

"Rikku, you were the one who wanted to come here, so shouldn't you sleep?" Lulu said, slightly edgily, in that dark voice of hers. It made me scared now…

"I…okay…" I said, uncertainly placing myself on the third bed. I remove my boots, slipping my socks off one by one. I lay my thigh pouch with all my items in it on the dresser, and then remove my claw and glove. I stand up, untie the belt around my waist and then place my goggles and the belt on the dresser too. I take off my shirt, leaving my thin tank top on underneath. Then I start undoing my hair, removing the barrette keeping my bangs out of my eyes, the ponytail on top of my head. I leave the chocobo feathers…

I stop for a moment, my hair loose about my shoulders, and hair stuff in hand.

_Mom taught me how to make those. _

I place my things down and finally settle in, wearing just my thin tank top and green shorts. The other two already fell asleep, I see…

I close my eyes and try to forget the thunder and flashes of lightning.

……………………………….

_Running…running…in darkness…lightning strikes close by…I jump, avoiding the crash. I keep running. Where am I going…no, it doesn't matter…_

_Wait…who's that?_

…_Mom?!_

_It's her. She's standing there. Her gorgeous green eyes are looking at me. They're sad…and happy. Her hair is golden, like how I remember…she's absolutely stunning…_

_She opens her mouth and says something.. "Rikku…you've grown."_

_I'm crying. Crying like a little child…_

"_Rikku…the lightning will go away. It'll stop. One day soon."_

_She's changing…into…Auron?_

_He stands there, looking at me. His arms open, and I run forward to them. He envelops me in a hug and I stand there, unable to feel anything. _

"_Death hurts. Really. But the storm won't stop. It won't" He says suddenly. I feel like screaming, saying "Yes it will! My mother said so!" But again I'm alone, watching my mom fade away in the darkness. I call out to her but she doesn't hear, just keeps that beautiful smile on her face. She waves, and I'm falling…I'm dying…_

_MOM!!!!!_

………………..

I rocket myself upwards, sitting up in bed and gasping. The sheets are soaked with sweat, and I touch my forehead quickly. It's cool, but wet. I cringe as a bolt of lightning lights up the window, followed by a crash of thunder.

I can't stay here…

I get up, slowly feeling my way to the door, and open it quietly, so as not to wake the other two. I sneak out in the corridor. COLD! I cover my arms with my hands. God, don't they have heating in here or wha-

_Click_. I feeze, and turn around. No way….no _freaking_ way…

Yeah. Okay. The door locked on me.

Frantically, I press myself up against the door and knock quietly. Then again, a bit louder this time. Yunie and her SNORING!

I sigh angrily, and lean against the wall. I'm trapped. What now, Rikku?

I creep towards Tidus and Wakka's room, and hear the same silence. Though this time, the snores are louder. No opportunity there, Rikku. Moving on…

I stand in front of _his_ room. To knock, or not to knock? I raise my hand up, but then stop. No…forget it. I'll just hang out here. I turn around and am about to walk away when I knock over a small tissue box on one of the corridor tables. I freeze, expecting someone to open their door and expose me. But then no one opens the door and I bend down to pick up the box, facing away from Auron's door. Then, as I'm getting up to put it back, I feel something sharp on my neck, threatening to slice my head off.

"Name. Purpose. Now." I hear a deep, husky voice say, not too far behind me. _Auron?!_

I'll kill him.

"Auron, you doofus, it's me!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could, without waking anyone else up. I feel the sharp edge move from my neck, and I breathe deeply, placing the tissue box on the table and turning to glare at him-

_WHOA. That's…unexpected…_

He is completely shirtless. His pants are still on, though the boots are off, and his coat and garb are on the table behind him, near his bed, which I spy through the open door. I can't keep my eyes off his chest though. Can you say…_hot_?! Holy cred…not even Gippal could top that…and his muscular arm is holding his huge katana, which he was obviously pressing against my neck earlier.

Oh hell…I'm staring. I move my eyes up to his face, and I see that he takes a quick once-over on me. _Does he like it? _I can't help but wonder…

Okay, enough.

"Auron, you jerk, what the hell was that for?!" I said, anger quite forgotten, though he didn't need to know that.

"Defense. May I ask what you think you're doing outside my room?" He asked darkly, staring straight into my eyes. _Huh…weird. He rarely looks at me like that…_

"I…I…" Think of something, Rikku! Come on! He's just looking at me like I'm crazy…

"I couldn't sleep…had a horrible dream…" I said, suddenly not feeling so up to talking. He looks at me, studying my face. I look down so as to avoid his scrutiny. For all I know, he might have figured out what was in my dream already.

"…So what do you want from me?" He asked, a little less darkly and a bit more curiously.

I looked up. "Nothing, really…other than the fact that…I've locked…myself out of my room….maybe…" I said, flushing. _Tysh ed, why does that happen?_

He sighed, and turned, walking back into his room. He stopped before the bed and looked over his shoulder. "Well…are you coming, or do you want to sleep outside?" He snapped.

I walked in slowly, and began to take in the sight of him, at his bed. His hair was ruffled slightly from sleep, and his braid hung down his extremely taut, smooth, muscular back. His muscles flexed as he lifted his katana and put it near the bed on a chair. _You're staring again…_

I shake my head and walk slowly to the bed, sitting down on the opposite edge. _Uh…what now? Think, Rikku, think. You're in a room with the sexiest man in Spira…and don't deny it cause it's true…and there's only one bed…what to do, what to do…_

I hear a cough from behind me and I get up and turn abruptly. He looked calm…as always. Calm and collected…and cool. Ultra cool.

"I'll sleep on the floor, then." He said, and was about to go to the closet to get extra pillows and blankets, when I said "No!" loudly. What the hell? I didn't want to say that.

He stops, looking at me with evident surprise. "Well…what I mean is…is that…I feel bad that I came in here…and kind of intruded your sleep…so…I don't want you to- um, I mean…you don't have to, you know...it's not an _issue_…I mean, it's not like…yeah." I ended my eloquent speech. _Why do I sound so stupid..._

He stood there, thinking, then nodded. He headed back to the bed and sat down, then settled himself on top of the sheets.

I slid myself under and tried to go to sleep. But I couldn't. The dream kept bothering me. I kept tossing and turning until I heard an exasperated grunt from next to me.

"Go to sleep. We need to leave in the morning." He sounded really pissed off.

"..Sorry…" I tried again, this time keeping the tossing to a minimum.

I…can't. Mom…she's still there…in my head. Calling out. I _can't._

I get up, throwing off the sheets and sit on the edge, shaking. I feel the tears falling down my cheeks, like tiny knives. She's just…so real…I can't let her go.

I don't notice that the lights are on and Auron had gotten up and stood in front of me. I couldn't stop crying. He stands there and I sit there, crying, for god knows how long. Then he speaks.

"…Did I do something to upset you?" He thinks it's his fault?

"No! N-no…it's just…I can't keep it out of my head, Auron, I can't!" I said, suddenly feeling hysterical.

"…What?" He leans on one leg and massages the bridge of his nose delicately. He's tired. He's staying up for me. I'm such a selfish brat. I begin to cry more.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, REALLY sorry, Auron, I didn't mean to wake you up and make you give me your bed and then stay up to hear me cry, but my mother, she won't stay out of my dreams, I can't let her go, Auron, I just can't, she dies over and over again, fading, and I'm dying, running after her for the longest time, and then you're there and you're telling me that the storm won't stop and death isn't that bad, but I want to live, and I want my mom here RIGHT NOW!" I finished, and let out a sob.

He looks at me the entire time I sob, and finally just stands there, watching. Then, he sits next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. My heart is sent fluttering.

"Your…mother…does she die against her will in the dream?" He asks, gently.

I wipe my eyes and look up at him blurrily. "Huh?"

"Is she killed?"

I shake my head. "No…she just sort of…fades away…she's waving, actually."

He nods. "Then she's telling you to move on…"

I give a dry laugh. "She died when I was eight. Seven years ago. You'd think I would stop crying already…"

"It takes time."

"How _long_, Auron?" I said, suddenly furious with myself, "I'm almost sixteen! I should be able to handle it…but I'm not…" I stopped, unable to talk.

He gave my shoulder a squeeze, and after a minute, started to talk. "Ten years ago…there was a little boy. He lived with a man, a friend of his father's. The man wasn't the type to give love easily or readily…but he promised the father that he would take care of his son before he died. Then, the boy lost his mother to sickness. The man the boy lived with did not know how to handle this sadness in the boy. He was…inexperienced. But he learned, as well as the boy, that slowly, day by day, he would find the will to live on. It would take time, but the boy would heal. The hole in the heart would go away. And they waited. It took ten years for him to get over it. Ten years." He looks at me now, penetrating me with those dark, russet,_ dead…_beautiful eyes.

"Rikku…it will take time. For some, longer, for others, shorter. How long it takes for you is not under your control. You must be patient." He says, and stands up slowly.

I look at him in awe. He…was so comforting. I never knew that Red Death could be so…warm. I get up slowly, closing the space between us as I wrap my arms round his middle. He stiffens.

"Dryhg oui..." I mutter, pressing myself against his chest. I rest my head just under his neck, and can feel hesitation in his body. Then he rests a hand on the small of my back. _He's hugging you back…well, kind of…_

"Oui'na famlusa." He says gruffly, but I can sense the gentleness in his voice.

I sigh against him, and take in his scent. It's nothing like how I thought…I was expecting some kind of old, musty, dead smell…but he actually smelled like a dizzying, delicious spice…and ginger…slightly. Then I begin to move away, slowly. My arms still around his fabulous torso somewhat, I cock my head and look up at him. I wonder...

"Auron…you feel emotions, right? Like…you _can_ be happy sometimes, right?" I ask.

He looks down at me, looking slightly amused. "Yes, Rikku, I can feel emotions."

I grin, foolishly. "Well, why doncha smile more around me, then? It would look nice on you. You know, you're not as scary as you make yourself out to be."

He raises an eyebrow, and suddenly his voice sounds dark. "Oh, really? Am I, now?"

I move away quickly. "Heh heh….but we can work on that." I shake my head, hair falling loose and bangs in my eyes. "Ugh…well, gotta sleep…g'night Auron."

"Good night, Rikku."

We both return to bed, on separate sides as before. Though this time, I reach over and take his hand in mine. _Oh…I'm bold…_

"…Rikku…" He says, hinting like it was a bit much.

"Please, Auron. I feel better." I said. Where was all this coming from?

He sighs. "Very well."

And that night, I sleep without the fear of thunder.

The next morning, I woke up and found that my hand was clutching air. He left. I sat up quickly, freaked out. _How long have I been sleeping?!_

In five minutes I'm out, brushing my teeth and putting on my clothes at the same time. I rush down the hallway to the main lobby, and see that everyone already congregated in the center.

"HUFF….HUFF…sorry, guys…HUFF…HUFF…over…slept….HUFF…"

AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Oh _come on!!!  
_

"It's not stopping, is it?" I ask meekly, cringing again.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." Auron says suddenly, sounding very mean indeed. Who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, eh? I wanted to ask, but I didn't.

AHH!!! _I don't want to go out again…_

"Fine. Stay here." And he just WALKS out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After last night…after the comfort…alright, you aren't getting out so easily, mister.

"All right, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening?" What's that? Thunder? I think _not_. "I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?" I scream.

I run out after him, and as I'm chasing his big red coat down, I can't help but smile.

He gave me a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Al Bhed Translations:**

_Stupid…red-coat wearing…idiot…meanie…ugly…_

_It's alright. We can split up. Boys in one room, girls in the other.__  
_

_I'm sorry. I really tried...for him. He's really cute. I would have liked to see him smile at me, personally._

_Whore_

_Thank you_

_You're welcome_

**Alright, hope you guys are happy! And-**

**Oh no…I forgot…now Auron's P.O.V. has to be as long! Gah…what I do for you all…**

**The least you can do is review. "**

**-SV**


	8. Resting Part Two

**Much awaited, long-procrastinated, Auron P.O.V.!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron

I….can't take it anymore.

If that girl doesn't stop crying I don't know whether I'll be able to control myself. _Nonstop _she has been bawling, making annoying noises, and begging to rest. I frankly have had enough of it, and am willing to drag her by the plume on her head if she doesn't _shut up_. In fact, I think I've began to expect when she would start another round of whining. I look up and close my eyes against the rain, as she begins, bashing my ears.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" The blitzer says. "Hahhahahahahahahahahaa…." I almost groan. Wakka has unknowingly fed Rikku's fear…which might make her talk _more_. I send him an irritated glance, and have half a mind for reprimanding him with my katana.

"Stop kidding around." I almost look at the mage in surprise as she moodily and dangerously slid past him, her belted skirt making miniscule clanking noises. She must have picked up on Rikku's discomfort and impending cries. I commend her for that…

"Yes ma'am…" …and for her ability to make Wakka shut up…

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

What now…

The blitzer turns around quickly. "Hmm? What's wrong?" I, however, almost begin yelling, determined to let her know that this time she had to be quiet. But chocobo-girl laughs again, and something in her tone of voice makes me feel…that she's finally snapped.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh…." I hope she doesn't-

"'Eh heh heh.' You're givin' me the creeps!" The boy says, interrupting my thoughts. I glance sideways at him. Throughout our walk he had pitied her. Calmly telling her to be quiet, soothing her concerns with words of comfort. Yet another trait that he doesn't get from Jecht. Though, now he seems slightly irritated.

Then, the most remarkable thing occurred. She actually _got down_ on her _knees_. On her KNEES. In fear. Then, she _crawled_ like a lizard to the boy, with lightning quick speed, and…grabbed his leg, begging for rest. So….she _has_ snapped.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder!" Her little voice makes me want to cringe outwardly, but I restrict myself. Though, only I notice the spark in her eyes when she sees the travel agency behind us…_oh lord, no. NO. Auron, do NOT let her see-_

"Let's go rest over there! Please?" Dammit.

"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." I spy a bout of rage in her eyes for one moment, and it is easier to handle rather than her happiness.

"I know, but…just for a little while?" She says, weakly pointing. The boy looks around comically, and then says, "Heh. Well, what now?"

I mentally sigh. Well, she's got you this far in…so might as well crush it here. I turn around and keep walking. She perks up immediately, and I almost feel remorse for her soon-to-be shock that regardless of how scared she is, we are _not_ going to stop. Almost. We reach the agency, and she and the boy are the only ones running to the door, the latter probably in pity of the former. She looks back at the rest of us walking, and immediately, I can feel her pouting, expressive gaze on my back. Then she begins to speak, and it all goes downhill from there.

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" _Her voice is so…full of sadness…and sunshine…_Sun kills you Auron, and sadness has no effect.

"I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, pretty please?" _It's crooning now, a mental balm to your ears…_What? Auron, she blasted your eardrums out with her whining and whimpering. Time to teach her the true meaning of endurance, which you had no such luck learning from someone else.

"I'm too young to die!" _Well…can't argue with that…she is rather young…_She won't DIE from the lightning. And a little pain never hurt anyone.

"You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" I almost resist raising an eyebrow to that one. _My mother? She wouldn't be ashamed, just alarmed. Though she wouldn't like it…_Mother is dead. No need for her to bring it up or for you to be affected by it, Auron.

"Are you having fun doing this to me?" _So sad…such a crooning voice…which has penetrated your heart as well as your mind-_

AL_RIGHT!_

I shake my head in frustration. Getting sleep was better than this hellish repetition of her sunny voice, working against my own judgment. I stop and turn, changing directions to see the offending person. "Fine. We rest. She's worse than the storm." I am surprised after I say it. Why does she have this power over me? Who would I honestly do this for?_ She's the sun in your dark world…she's the one killing you and mending you at the same time-_

WHAT?!

Perhaps I….need to rest after all.

I glance at her as we enter, and…wait, is she smirking? She skips inside, and I resist the urge to stop her in mid-skip by yanking on her hair. The crash of lightning and thunder does that for me. She instantly stops and cringes, once again scared out of her wits by the storm.

We all situate ourselves in positions around the lobby. Yuna, she looks...troubled. She excuses herself quickly and leaves, running to an available room. I have half a mind to go after her, but then I spy the boy out of the corner of my eye. He looks a little off…maybe it has something to do with Yuna…and her marriage proposal……ah. I shake my head as he rushes after Yuna, restless. If he falls in love with her then one of them is going to get hurt…but it is already too late, Auron. Their stories are already set to have an unhappy ending, and if both of them don't know it, then it is going to be all the more painful. You have to stop this sometime soon…but I know I can't. I just can't deny them this one aspect of happiness in such a death-filled world. It is impossible for me…

Some Legendary Guardian I am. Letting my emotions rule over my judgment.

I shake these thoughts out and set upon acquiring a room for our party. I walk up to the counter and begin talking to the lady. I notice with some unease that her smile brightens a bit.

"We need six rooms with single beds, please."

"Hold on, sir, let me just check up on that." She says, and I was about to settle myself back on my thoughts when she _winks_ at me. Hang on. She just winked at me. Oh lord I knew where this was going to go next…though I've hardly heard of a _male_ using his body to get a female to give him some sort of customer privilege. Come to think of it, we could always use the mage…after all, she was blessed in that area. The lady returns and she looks now frightened.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have three rooms available. With a varying number of beds in each. We're willing to offer you those, if you wish."

I growl. "We have sev-six, people," -the Ronso wouldn't sleep- "and none of us are in…that kind of situation. We need six rooms."

She sighs. "We can manage to put more beds in where necessary, but that's all I can help you with." I notice with more unease that the chocobo has galloped next to me and is watching this whole tirade. "I'm sorry sir, we only have three rooms available. We've been packed lately. My deepest regrets." I feel rather violent. _She's watching, don't do something you'd regreat, Auron…_So instead, I mutter "You're sure you can't do anything for us?"

She shakes her head. "Once again sir, I tried as hard as I could but those are the only rooms we have left. I apologize." She then bows to me. As if that's all she can do. Hmph. I stride away, angry. This will…complicate things. Yuna and Lulu would call the first, Wakka and Tidus would call the second, Kimhari wouldn't even sleep…and who did that leave me with? Rikku. The one person I couldn't stay in the same room with, for fear of her sun tearing through my pores…no Maybe I could ask them to put an extra bed in the women's room…yes. That would work.

Then I see Rikku walking back towards me, anger evident on her face and a stomp in her step. What was she so mad about? Probably that they couldn't put her in a sound proof room…someone walks towards me with the keys, and then I tell them to put an extra bed for Rikku. It works, and the man nods. Auron, you are saf-ow.

I glare behind my back at the one who dared to bump into me, and see the chocobo grinning sheepishly. Well, what a surprise. I send her to her room, make sure that everyone has their keys, and go to mine. The first thing I do once everyone has gone is to take off my coat. Then, I begin to unhinge my armor. My body feels free, yet vulnerable…I stretch, relaxing my stiff muscles. My katana is placed on a table near the big bed, and I set myself to the task of removing my boots. One foot free…then the other…Yevon, my feet smell so bad…and I intensely need a bath.

I walk to the bathroom and step into the shower, stripping myself before. Only once I let the warm water run itself over my body, am I able to fully relax. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea after all, resting here for awhile. After all, it delayed Yuna's death for a little while...I commend the chocobo for choosing this place. Rin has been…quite a help in the past.

My thoughts drift to the youngest member of our party. Her eyes haunted me, even in my sleep. They were always shining so bright, with something akin to admiration…almost like love….like the way that the clerk was looking at me. But I shake my head, splashing water everywhere. Love was something that would not occur on this pilgrimage. In fact, it would be simply a distraction. I would have to be careful not to fuel her fires even more…

Hang on. What makes you think she likes you, Auron? You're…old, cold, mean…and of course, we're overlooking the little fact that you're dead. She's young…fiery…full of life. You can't stand next to her without shaking. Her fire shines through you. It uses you like a crab uses its shell. Once the shell has been utilized to its full extent, the crab throws it away. And that's what's going to happen to you. Once you're gone. Nothing that occurred between her and you would matter after the sending. So why should she bother? I sigh to myself. Why does this even _matter_? She doesn't care about me…that way.

I can't ignore her, though. Rikku's reaction to my secret, carefully hidden as it was, was not as I expected. In fact, she seemed to have stuck to me more after that exchange in front of the Farplane. Sliding next to me while walking, always being the first to heal me before Yuna in a battle…little things like that. What was she trying to do? Get _closer_ to me, somehow?

I let out a breath, turning off the water. Time to sleep. Forget about her eyes, her bright hair, her cheery disposition in all situations unhappy…

………her slender body on top of yours, her hands tightly gripping your shoulders-

_Stop. For the last time, Auron, stop it. _

I dry myself quickly, and step back into the bedroom. Slipping on my pants and undergarments, I slide into bed and try not to dream.

………………….

……what's that noise?

I shoot up out of bed and stealthily grab my katana. Sounds like…a light click, a door shutting…then a sequence of banging noises…something else. Outside my door. Something on the ground. I rush to the door and swing it open, just in time to see a shadow crouching on the flood right in front of me, its back to the doorway. As it's getting up I press my blade where its neck looks to be, threatening to slice its head off.

"Name. Purpose. Now." I growl, ready to chop. If this is an agent of Bevelle, or Seymour, Yevon help them. My thoughts rush to the girls. Are they alright?

…But then I hear that high pitched voice, now in a frantic whisper-

"Auron, you doofus, it's me!" _CHOCOBO-GIRL?! _I notice the flyaway hair-shapes in the darkness and realize my mistake. Nice, Auron. I remove the blade and see her turn around and the minute she does, I feel her eyes briefly travel over my physical appearance. Damn, I forgot to wear a shirt.

Then my eye falls on her attire and I almost choke. She's wearing…a tanktop. Not a thick one, mind you, a small, thin, barely-there tanktop, with almost see-through features. Her breasts are outlined against her body, small but firm, and her slender curves are silhouetted against the darkness of the corridor. Her shorts are hiked up higher than usual, showing me the smoothness of her inner thighs and her long legs. Her hair…I can't stop looking. It's down…her blonde plume is around her, covering her shoulders and splayed about. I imagine what it would look like on a pillow…

_YOU'RE STARING. LOOK UP. NOW. _

I force myself to meet her gaze, which is easier because more of her beaut-blonde, long hair is covering her eyes slightly. I am able to look at her directly. Then I notice her eyes are still staring at my chest, and I resist the urge to smirk. _Does she like it? I wonder…_

Okay. Enough.

"Auron, you jerk, what the hell was that for?!" She has a right to be mad. But why was she outside of my door? In such…little covering?

"Defense. May I ask what you think you're doing outside my room?" I say curtly back.

"I…I…" she is at a loss for words, and suddenly I am visited by a rather exciting notion that she had come to see me for something not entirely professional- _STOP_.

"I couldn't sleep…had a horrible dream…" She looks down, suddenly sad. I stare at her. She has a bad dream…she comes to _me_? No. She's not that stupid, first of all, and it can't be that simple. What kind of game is she playing?

"…So what do you want from me?" I ask, now curious.

"Nothing, really…other than the fact that…I've locked…myself out of my room….maybe…" I sigh, as I watch her flush. Clumsy as a three-legged hypello. As usual. Figures that this would happen. Her stupid fear of lightning is going to keep me up. Looks like my night will be sleepless, as I feared.

I turn around, suddenly in a bad mood. Why the hell me? Why?! I keep walking to my bed, fuming. To be honest, it wasn't her fault, but I was still quite mad that she had to come to my room. Why not Wakka and Tidus? Lord knows they might drown out her whimpering with their horrendous snoring. I suddenly realize she hasn't stepped into the room, and I glance behind me. I allowed her in, did I not? Don't tell me she was changing her _mind_.

"Well…are you coming, or do you want to sleep outside?" I snap. More harshly than I wanted to.

She twitches a bit, and walks in slowly. I turn around and place the katana I realized I was gripping tightly on the table where it was before. I can feel her eyes bore a hole into my back. Why was she looking at me so? She then comes around to the other side of the bed and sits down, her back facing me. She's…nervous…the tightness of her back muscles is seen through her tanktop. Then I realize why.

Where were we going to sleep? I couldn't very well share the _bed_ with her, now could I? _Well, actually-_

I cough. Better do the gentlemanly thing, Auron. "I'll sleep on the floor, then." I am walking towards the closet, giving my thoughts a reprimand when she suddenly blurts out, "No!" I freeze in my tracks and turn around. She looks more surprised at what she said than I do.

"Well…what I mean is…is that…I feel bad that I came in here…and kind of intruded your sleep…so…I don't want you to- um, I mean…you don't have to, you know...it's not an _issue_…I mean, it's not like…yeah." I look at her carefully. She babbles really well, but I am still able to make out that…she wants me to sleep _with_ her.

…._Good idea._

Shut up. But if she wants me to, then I…can comply with it. I nod and come closer to the bed, which she immediately shifts on, to the other side. I settle myself on top of the sheets. _Why? Why not under them, next to he-_

Don't go there.

I hear her sliding herself under the covers and I close my eyes, willing the offending thoughts to stop. A little later, she begins shifting, moving the sheets underneath me uncomfortably. I ignore it the first time…but then she keeps doing it, and I feel the need to silence her. "Go to sleep. We need to leave in the morning." I say, sleep clouding my voice and making it sound more like a growl.

"Sorry…" She says meekly, and stills. Then a few minutes later, she keeps wiggling, and I am about to shout when she suddenly sits up and throws the cover off, legs over the edge of the bed. I sit up slowly, wondering what was the matter with her, when I hear the sharp intakes of breath that could only be classified as sobs.

I get up quickly and turn the light on, then stand at the bed, unsure of what to do. I made her cry. _Cry_. When was the last time I made a woman cry? _You scumbag. You made a fifteen year old child cry, not a woman. What is wrong with you, Auron? She's young, she can't be expected to keep cool like you do. You've already been through a pilgrimage…and died. She has only gone through fifteen years of life. You are a simple jerk._

I move to stand in front of her, and watch her face crumple up and huff every time a fresh batch of tears fall down her cheeks. I want her to stop. I want her eyes to shine again. Seeing her not so cheery and happy…unnerves me.

I hesitate as I eye her warily. "…Did I do something to upset you?" I hate the way my voice sounds. Shaky. Affected.

She stops for a second, in surprise, and then shakes her head vigorously. "No! N-no…it's just…I can't keep it out of my head, Auron, I can't!" I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, but then notice with slight agitation that she's borderline hysterical now. Don't tell me it's the thunder…

I massage the bridge of my nose, telling myself to calm down. "…What?" I say, sounding tired. To my utter surprise she lets out a throaty, emotional cry and begins speaking rapidly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, REALLY sorry, Auron, I didn't mean to wake you up and make you give me your bed and then stay up to hear me cry, but my mother, she won't stay out of my dreams, I can't let her go, Auron, I just can't, she dies over and over again, fading, and I'm dying, running after her for the longest time, and then you're there and you're telling me that the storm won't stop and death isn't that bad, but I want to live, and I want my mom here RIGHT NOW!"

…._what?_

She wants…her mother?

Pity fills me instantly. She's scared. Not of the lightning, not for that childish farce…but for her dead mother…her losses. I notice for the first time how small she looks. Her face looks suddenly very infantile. Her eyes are always filled with enthusiasm, happiness, and wonder. The chocobo is nothing but a baby bird. Hell, her body hasn't even fully developed yet, I am willing to bet. She is…young. And the cries coming from her meek, unprotected form are slowly hurting me as well as her.

I sit down next to her, and awkwardly place my hand on her shoulder. She stiffens slightly but then relaxes. Her shoulder muscles are tense, tightly wound. Then, I have an idea.

"Your…mother…does she die against her will in the dream?"

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and then looks up at me for the first time since crying. My chest tightens as her eyes are made invisible by the tears resting on her eyelashes. Quizzically, she gazes at me. "Huh?"

"Is she killed?"

"No…she just sort of…fades away…she's waving, actually." She shakes her head.

"Then she's telling you to move on…" I hoped this would comfort her.

Rikku gives a dry laugh, one that is filled with sarcasm, self-blame, and that sets my teeth on edge. It is so unlike her…it actually sounds more like me. "She died when I was eight. Seven years ago. You'd think I would stop crying already…"

"It takes time." Shouldn't she know that?

"How _long_, Auron?" She said, suddenly sounding quite furious, "I'm almost sixteen! I should be able to handle it…but I'm not…" she trailed off.

I resist the urge to chuckle. She thinks she can get over such a heartbreak so easily? How to tell her…how to tell her…ah. I've got it.

I give her shoulder a comforting squeeze before launching myself into a story. "Ten years ago…there was a little boy. He lived with a man, a friend of his father's. The man wasn't the type to give love easily or readily…but he promised the father that he would take care of his son before he died. Then, the boy lost his mother to sickness. The man the boy lived with did not know how to handle this sadness in the boy. He was…inexperienced. But he learned, as well as the boy, that slowly, day by day, he would find the will to live on. It would take time, but the boy would heal. The hole in the heart would go away. And they waited. It took ten years for him to get over it. Ten years."

I pause, and gaze at her eyes, which were now looking at me in some sort of wonder and awe. Her eyes were…still green, still shining- though now with a cloudiness to it -and still full of spirals…but they were gorgeous. Absolutely stunning….I realize that now…and I better get up before I begin to scare her….what was I supposed to say once more? Ah.

"Rikku…it will take time. For some, longer, for others, shorter. How long it takes for you is not under your control. You must be patient." I tear my eyes away from hers and study the bed comforters intently. There. Enough, Auron. Now leave her be. _Don't fuel the fires…_

Hard as I tried, I could not escape her stare. She seemed to be looking at me for an eternity-

My throat constricts. Fast.

_Her arms are around my bare torso._

I freeze ostentatiously, and try to gather my thoughts together. Her slender body is once more pressed up against mine, but this time it if of her own free will. Her little arms are hugging me with all their strength, and surprisingly, I can't pull away. Her shining hair is tickling my chest, and her soft cheek is pressed up against it as well. There is a sudden urge to wrap my arms around her shoulders, to press her against me and keep her safe from her own dreams. But I dismiss it. Silly Auron. No one can protect themselves from their own mind…instead, I try to satisfy myself by resting a hand on her lower back.

"Dryhg oui..." she mutters against my chest…and my cold heart flutters with warmth.

"Oui'na famlusa." I mutter back. _Auron…she's fifteen…she needs your assistance…you can't stop her admiration, but you need to keep it at that. You will be sent. Nothing will change that fact. _

….Shut up, dammit.

I realize she's sniffed into me once or twice, and I'm curious now as to what she's doing. I then detect an aroma of hers.….It's…machina oil. And….a slight scent of reduced perfume. A combination I never would have expected. (A/N: rr1963, this area of smells is a tribute to your writing!)

I'm too busy noticing her smell to fully comprehend that she has now slipped slightly away, and was leaning back and cocking her head up at me, studying my face. Then she asks me the silliest question I could imagine.

"Auron…you feel emotions, right? Like…you _can_ be happy sometimes, right?" I resist laughing. Hard. What, did she think I was a machina, with no _feelings_, or whatnot? _Don't laugh, Auron. You're still dead._ Hmph.

"Yes, Rikku, I can feel emotions."

Her face spreads into a silly grin. Her regular spark was back and I immediately felt alright. "Well, why doncha smile more around me, then? It would look nice on you. You know, you're not as scary as you make yourself out to be."

_Whoa. Bad news, Auron. Don't let her go there. _I settle with lifting an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Am I, now?" I murmur as low and dangerous as I can. _Playing with her is quite enjoyable._

Her eyes widen, and I am hit with that same feeling of nausea and pain. Her sun was beginning to kill me once more. She backs away quickly, and my torso feels bare without her presence on it. "Heh heh….but we can work on that."

Her head shakes, and her golden plume falls down the front of her face adorabl- clumsily, I mean. "Ugh…well, gotta sleep…g'night Auron." I nod.

"Good night, Rikku." Her dreams are fenced, her fears are gone…and now you can get sleep, Auron. We all win, don't we? We return to our usual positions and finally try to sleep. But…_why was she doing that?! Her fire…her warmth…STOP IT…STOP IT NOW! _"…Rikku…" I say, trying not to sound as defeated as I felt. _You need to let go of my hand…the fire of the living makes me sick, I already said…please, stop...I can't take it much longer…_

"Please, Auron. I feel better." She sounds so…sad…I can't bear to hear her like that…

_Calm down…calm…now…you must endure it…let it be. Her fire doesn't want to destroy you…it is mending, isn't it? Yes…it provides light where there is none…it is for the better…yes…_

"Very well." I sigh. And I let her warm hand envelop mine, as well as my head. If it was for her comfort, for this child's solace…I would endure it.

That night, I dreamt of green and gold.

_Ugh…where am I…why am I here…?_

I get up and glance at the clock. It is six A.M.

I look to my left and see the chocobo, sprawled out against the bed under the covers. Her leg slightly brushes against mine and her hand tightly grips my own. I glance at her face and her eyes are shut, mercifully. Her eyelashes are set against her white cheek, and I refrain from pushing back a lock of golden hair from her smooth forehead…

_Get ready. We need to leave._

I shake my head and disengage my hand from her own, once more leaving me empty and lacking…I then rush to the bathroom, wash, and slip on my armor and coat. I take one last look at the girl behind me and stride out the door, daring anyone in my way to say anything to me.

I don't understand why I was in such a foul mood that morning. Maybe it was because of the warmth that nearly burned my insides out last night…or perhaps it was the faulty mattress springs in the bed…but most likely, it was the fact that the chocobo prevented me from sleeping. Fully. Whatever the reason was, I got off to a bad start with her, because of two things she did.

She came late. _I hate lateness_. That was first.

Then she cringed at the lightning.

I snapped.

"It's not stopping, is it?" She says, so frustratingly _frightened_.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." I reply, coolly.

She whimpers again as another crash of thunder and lightning occurs. That is _it_.

"Fine. Stay here." I say, and dare anyone to make a statement as I stride outside.

I can still hear her.

"All right, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up?" _HA. I think you were cheered up more by me than anyone else, wouldn't you say, Rikku?_

"You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening?" Not particularly. Oh, a big crash…

"I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?" She screams, and then I smirk. Good.

She learned her lesson.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I finished that one! Phew. Took so long, dammit. This one came out to fourteen pages too. I did that, AND extra work for my other life I have that's not on this site. Oh, and by the way, the ellipses, A.K.A. the "..."'s mean that Auron has just gone through a period of sleep. Yeah, I know I should have added it to the Rikku chapter too...sorry. (grins sheepishly)  
**

**Darn, Auron's character fluctuates so much it's ridiculous. I thought this one was worse than the Rikku perspective.**

**Alright, as stated in my profile, I need a maximum of…oh say…seven or eight reviews…eh, let's make it ten. TEN reviews, before I update the next chapter I **_**already wrote**_**. Come on now, give me nine and I might reconsider… :P**

**-SV**


	9. Macalania Part One

**SkewedViolinist is back!!!!!! laughs maniacally**

**Sorry about not updating fast enough…I was going to wait until you all left me with some reviews, but I decided not to. I was itching to get this chapter up.**

**So you all got lucky…but really guys, consider the point of view of the author. If you happen to suck at writing, instead of continuing and embarrassing yourself, wouldn't you want someone to let you know? Or wouldn't you want to be appreciated for taking time out of your **_**very**_** busy schedule to create works of literature to amuse total strangers? Consider it….and please have respect for the position I and many others hold on this site.**

**And 985 hits are great, but not as fulfilling as getting a bunch of reviews. So I'm really asking you, please let me know your opinion, good or bad. That's all I ask. **

**Without further ado….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Auron

Advantages of Macalania-

1) Rikku has stopped screaming.

2) Rikku has stopped calling me mean.

3) Rikku has stopped following me.

4) We can rest.

Chocobo-girl hadn't left me alone since I walked out on her at the agency. She annoyed me. Following me around, trying to poke me, yelling repeatedly that she wasn't scared yet wincing a little every time a bolt came near. One could say that she had improved, but couldn't she have done that and _not_ focused all her attention on me? I remembered once we had entered the woods how she had twirled, danced, and jumped high into the air, her high-pitched chirp returning with a vengeance upon my poor ears.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WE'RE OUTTA THERE!!!!!!!!"

She had then proceeded to grab Yuna's hands and skip around with her while trying to spin at the same time. Yuna giggled madly and tried to retain her dignity at the same time. The boy had looked like he wanted to join in, Wakka laughed, and the mage had shook her head. I could have stayed the way Kimhari was, quiet and unbothered, but no, she had to come up to me and poke me in my armor.

"HA, HA, NO MORE LIGHTNING!" She had screeched, and I was consumed by a violent urge to grab her throat to make the burning in my ears stop. But she danced away, just out of my reach, and began to skip down the blue-iced path of the Wood.

The journey was relatively uneventful to the end, except for when the boy developed a strange fetish for capturing blue butterflies. He had tried to get all of us into it, and with the exception of myself, Lulu, and Kimhari, everyone was trying to catch all the blue butterflies. I was reminded of that day…ten years ago…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Whoa…what the hell are those?" Jecht yelled, pointing off into the distance._

"_What do they look like," Auron snapped, sarcasm lacing his voice, "butterflies, perhaps?"_

"_Like hell that's a butterfly. Butterflies aren't blue all over, and I'm damn sure they aren't supposed to glow." Jecht replied sharply, glaring in the monk's direction._

"_You've never seen them before?" Braska said, in that quiet tone of his, looking curiously in Jecht's direction with a gentle smile. _

"_Nope. Zanarkand's a kick ass city…but no suburban characteristics there. Definitely no trees that I saw…except those in the Garden Square. And butterflies? The only ones I saw were the ones on those kid shows…eh…think one of 'em was called Abbie the Adventurer…stupid, Spanish-speaking runt…" He then began to mutter to himself, cursing the so-called adventurer named Abbie and someone called "Scarves". (A/N: Haha, three guesses where this one comes from…) Braska looked confused, and murmured with curiosity, "Spanish?" to himself. _

"_My lord…I said it then, and I say it now…may we please just drop him off at the next town we reach?" Auron pleaded._

_Braska sent a stern look in Auron's direction. "Auron, you would leave a defenseless man in a place where he knows no one and no purpose?" _

"…_No, but…my lord…I…I-" Auron stuttered, slightly rattled._

"_Then accept the fact that he is here to stay. We have a duty to help him, as he is helping us now, and I will not be the first summoner to relinquish my duty to the people by refusing to aid someone…regardless of who it is." They were interrupted by a happy roar from Jecht, and both the men turned around to see him jumping up and down near a small caved-in section of a tree. Apparently, while Braska had been lecturing Auron, Jecht had attempted to catch the butterfly. He was now holding something in a vial in his hand, and both the other two men wondered what it was. _

"_Once I caught it, it disappeared and new ones started poppin' up everywhere! Damn, guys, I got an X- potion for catching all of 'em…hey, maybe if we catch a few more than last time, we get more stuff! Woohoo!!!" Jecht yelled giddily._

_Braska chuckled and looked at Auron. "It seems we have a new task ahead of us." _

_Auron groaned. And thus began the butterfly-catching tirade._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years ago….Jecht caught a butterfly…and that was the start of something…

The battle of the spherimorph, then, was a big difficulty…but the mage and Yuna held out well against the elemental attacks of the big jelly-like fiend. Rikku was very well prepared with her gems, and soon the thing was down and gone. No surprises for me, as Jecht, Braska, and I fought the same thing ten years ago…though now for some reason it seemed a bit tougher.

After we had entered the lake area, however, both Rikku and Yuna began to shiver slightly. Tidus took the first under control, by offering her his arms as warmth, and she politely accepted, refusing the blush that threatened to creep across her cheeks. The second, being the annoying little chocobo that she was, began to whine again.

"Aww…it's cold!!"

"No surprises there." I remarked dully, taking a once-over of her shorts and sleeveless shirt.

"Shut up, you meanie." She growled, and she shot me a glare. Her gaze wasn't as blinding, due to her anger, so I was able to stare back. For a few seconds we glared at each other, and then she was the first to look away, I remember, and I almost smirked. _How old am I again?_

"I used to live in the desert, for your information, so these clothes were perfect for that kind of weath-" She stopped short of finishing her indignant sentence, her eyes widening with fear.

"You used to live in the desert?" Wakka asked curiously. _Oh hell…_

"Uh…heh heh heh…well, just near the desert…not completely in it, you know….hey look! A butterfly!" She suddenly remarked, pointing spastically towards a tree.

Tidus immediately stood up straighter, his eyes darting around. "Where?!" He yelled. _Nice one,_ I couldn't help admitting to myself. The others immediately groaned and the subject of Rikku's childhood had died down for the moment.

Finally, we forced her to shut up by offering to stop at the agency, lest she and I should get into another fight…

We had reached said agency and were resting. Tidus had gone out to talk to that annoying little man, the chocobo lover…Clasko, if I remember correctly. He always had agitated me…maybe because his lack of courage…Lulu was standing in a corner, pensively, and Wakka was trying unsuccessfully to start a conversation with her about blitzball. Kimhari was watching Yuna, who was sitting on a chair, thinking. I myself was standing near the door, remaining vigilant in the hope that Seymour should appear suddenly. And I might need to crush his face.

Hold on, Auron. This isn't your story. So stay out of it.

Chocobo decides to come up to me and talk, then.

"So…" She says lowly, sneaking a furtive glance around her, "anything new on the dead scene?"

Slightly irritated by her lack of tact in referring to my current state, I decide to keep it simple. "No."

She pouts, and I'm overcome by this sudden feeling of nausea. "Aww…come on, don't you get some kind of reception or something? A sixth sense? Being Unsent, and all?"

"No."

She looks up at me with those green eyes of hers, and I try to avoid them. Though this time, they're filled with something akin to anger, and I'm curious. "Y'know…I'm really ticked off. Seymour has no damn right to come in now, when Yunie's going to die, and try to get her to marry him. What, does he want more confusion for her? Vilg, he's a selfish rat! I HATE HIM!" She suddenly added at the end, with fervor.

I am…glad. She feels the same way I do. _No, Auron, she doesn't. You need to keep your mouth shut. Don't let her know that…_So I don't say anything. She suddenly squirms.

"I mean…doncha think he's going a little too far with this?" She squeaks meekly.

"I don't care what he wants, as long as Yuna is able to continue her pilgrimage." I say, and suddenly want to take my words back when I notice her reaction. _Stupid, Auron. Very stupid._

Her face crumples up, looking shocked and sad. Her smile and passion for hatred of the half Guado are gone. Her eyes threaten to be filled with tears, but then her expression hardens. She stands up stiffly, and glares at me with her eyes, though now I am able to face them because the sun has been obscured….by clouds.

"Sorry you feel that way. Guess we can't wait for Yuna to die, can we?" She says, and her voice is full of scorn. It…hurts me….strangely. She turns to go and I have half a mind to follow after her, to explain that I didn't mean it the way it sounded. But I don't, because the boy walks in and says he's ready to leave. Everyone moves from their positions, and then all go towards the door.

She doesn't look at me. She avoids coming near.

We reach the lake…and the idiot Tromell is here. I don't like the way he carries himself.

He says something….but all I really am focused on is Yuna…and the boy, who is obviously twitching with anger and anxiety next to me, unwilling to let her go. She asks if she can continue her pilgrimage…and he says yes…_I doubt it very much._

She is leaving…we all nod as she says good bye. Then the idiot spins his gaze to us.

"Well...we must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you." _Like hell you will._

She turns around to leave…but then she stops and looks back at us.

"I..." She is scared. Frightened. That we are disappointed.

"We're all with you. Do as you will." I say, looking at her and urging her to understand the meaning of the statement.

"Thank you." Relief. That's good.

I am hit by a rather amusing idea. I glance at the boy sideways. "Sorry."

"Hmm?" Obviously he is not paying attention. His eyes, I notice, are fixed on Yuna's back.

"That was your line." I smirk. Suddenly, his face lights up and he runs forward.

"Yuna!"

He whistles. A loud, piercing noise….though it cannot do much more harm to me than the girl does…

"Yessir!" Yuna turns around and smiles. Really smiles. Hmph. _Don't let them get to you Auron…one will have to go while the other stays._

I sigh to myself. I'll have to let them work it out by themselv-

What was that?

"Oh no!!" Panic in her voice. An unadulterated panic.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka confirms my worst fears.

I immediately run to Yuna, as the Al Bhed encircle her and the idiot on their snow mobiles…scooters………..things….

I take in the surroundings quickly…alright. Around ten of them…I can take three at once. The boy and Wakka can handle two each…the mage and Rikku can team up on the other three. "Stand back." I order quietly, to the two prisoners in the center.

The idiot mutters, "Thank you." And begins walking away, and I get ready to face off, when- Yuna….?

….That's my girl.

Yuna runs to us, and suddenly we see a man…and a rather large machine…he yells out Rikku's name, and something else in Al Bhed and I _pray_ the chocobo will keep her large mouth shut for _once_…

"Oh, no!" Too late.

"Translation?"  
"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" Bad. Very bad.

"Kad dras!"

The machine moves forward, and we all get ready.

The fight is a difficult one. It relieves the mages of their summoning and magic…yet Rikku is able to easily defeat it with the numerable lightning gems she caught in the Thunder Plains. Tidus, Wakka, Kimhari, and I slash at the negator until it goes down….and then….

My eye widens. It's doing something big…we need to take cover…now!

"SHIELD!" I yell loudly, and everyone ducks under their protective armor as the wave of energy passes through all of us, depleting our mana and reducing our health considerably. I look up, the lone, healthy survivor. All of the others are either unconscious or indubitably almost so. I fumble within my coat for a mega-phoenix, and I throw it upon the injured members of our party, who immediately stagger to their feet and begin healing themselves and everyone else.

"Now. We attack!" I shout, and charge at it with Tidus and Kimhari. Wakka stands back, throwing his blitzball at the machine until its many dents and scratches seemed to be taking effect. It gurgled unpleasantly, sputtering oil and various metal parts as its last power began to fail. Finally, it explodes with a loud bang. Everyone stops.

"Rikku!" We look up and see the man again….is that a mohawk? I resist the urge to make a face. What kind of hellish design is that to put on a head? _Focus._

"E femm damm Vydran!" He yells, sounding annoyingly smug. _Oh, so you'll do that, will you?_

"E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" Rikku yells back, and this time it isn't so painful because her voice sounds almost hurt, pleading and begging. I implore the man within my mind to take heed of her statement.

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!" _Sister? _

The man runs away and Rikku turns to us with a nervous giggle. "I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really." I almost groan. Not good for you, chocobo.

"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?" Is he honestly that slow?

The boy stutters something incomprehensibly, but then Rikku draws herself up and I know what she is going to say.

"Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother."

There is silence.

"You knew?" Wakka speaks, angrily, turning to Lulu and Tidus. They both nod guiltily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stupid question.

"We knew you'd be upset." Smart response.

"This is great. I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" His words are snide, scornful, and full of hate. I don't like it.

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon." I look at her curiously. Really, now?

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!" I resist the urge to break his face in half. _He'll find out soon enough, Auron. Wait for it._

"You got proof? Show me proof!" Yes, Wakka, show us proof.

"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!" Not good enough.

"That's not good enough!" I like her way of thinking. "Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?" I look again at her. I _really_ like her thinking.

"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?" Wakka is beginning to annoy me…quite a bit.

"I...I don't know!" She loses her fighting spirit slightly...but don't worry, Rikku, you will know soon.

"Hmph!" There he goes again, taking my line. "You bad mouth Yevon, and that's all you can come up with?" No, that's all _you_ can come up with.

"But...that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!" Spoken like a true capitalist, actually.

"Nothing has to change!" Communist bastard.

"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!" Yes. And all we have to do is wait. Until we reach someone I really want to kill.

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!" Fool.

"When? How?" Good questions.

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!" Delusion. Yevon has once again done its job well. There is no point in continuing to listen to this conversation. It has to stop…

Ah. I look over at the scooter-mobiles and begin walking over. Time to tinker with machina, and end this stupid fight. It's killing the chocobo-girl, and forcing Yuna to stay with Seymour longer. Now is not the time to discuss the pros and cons of institutionalized religion.

"Why do I even bother?" She sounds tired…defeated.

"Rikku! Will this move?" I say loudly, bending over the handlebars of the scooter-mobile.

She looks at me, and the sadness in her eyes suddenly lifts. She smiles at me, and I think there is a spark of understanding between us…she runs over, and begins moving around machinery with her hands.

"We're not using that, are we? Wait... Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?" Yes I am, Wakka, and I've been hiding it all this time just to spite you.

"Come on, Wakka..." The boy sounds ticked.

"What?"

"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed...you guys got along fine till now, didn't you?"

"That's different. I mean..."

"Well, I don't claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but...I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!" _…Spoken like his father._ I sniff suddenly, and begin to turn my attention back to the scooter-mobile.

"Lu?"

"Just think of this as an oppurtunity to learn more about the Al Bhed." Ever the peace-maker, that one.

"Ha!" His laugh sounds like mine...not good.

Wakka walks away. Tidus begins to follow, but I stop him.

"Let him go. Give him time to think." I suppose we should all have some quality time to ourselves, even after acting like a spoiled child.

"I'm sorry." She has gotten up and is looking down at her toes. Her voice sounds so sad it tightens my chest. I am still not used to the image of her tears that night.

"You've done nothing to apologize for." Lulu speaks gently to the girl, and she perks up slightly.

"All right! Let's ride!" The boy yells, excited to catch up with Yuna at last.

"You sure you know how to drive this?" Rikku sounds slightly worried.

The Ronso suddenly strides over and flips one of the scooter-mobiles up. He proceeds to sit on it and steps on the pedal with his huge foot. The machine guzzles to life, and the vehicle suddenly takes a sharp turn and swerves to the right. Then to the left. And, with its wiggling start, Kimhari drives away…dangerously.

"Better than Kimahri does!" Tidus laughs and gets on a scooter. The mage sits behind him and they drive off. That leaves me with….her.

Oh, boy. It's going to be one hell of a ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh em gee, I do believe I actually left you all with the second cliff-hanger of my fanfiction-writing career! **

**Well now…what shall we do then?**

**I see that there is a blue box in the bottom left hand corner…maybe we should click it?**

**And let me know of the goodness or horribleness of this chapter? And my story as a whole, perhaps? ******

**Loves.**

**-SV**


	10. Macalania Part Two

**Holy cow, guys, you left me eleven reviews for that last chapter!**

**Thanks a bunch. Glad to know you all care so much. This chapter deals with Rikku's P.O.V., as you all know, so here it is. **

**By the way, has anyone ever had gummy candy corn before? If you haven't….I suggest you be very careful if you find some. They're dangerously addictive. **

**Oh, and a random fact for you all: the guy who does Wakka's voice-over in the game is known as John DiMaggio, and he also does the voice of Bender from Futurama!!!!! Sorry, thought that was exciting, cause when I played the game recently I was noticing a lot more similarities between the two….**

**Erm…okay, moving on….**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Rikku

Hmm….what's worse? Being struck by lightning, or freezing to death?

I think the first one's worse…though the second one comes pretty close.

Once we were in Macalania, of course I was ecstatic. What girl wouldn't be?

"YAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WE'RE OUTTA THERE!!!!!!!!"

I was _so_ happy, in fact, that I decided it would be a good idea to twirl around with Yuna, like we used to when we were little, innocent, and not waiting on one of us to die. She enjoyed it….I know it. Though I think Tidus over there was a bit jealous at first. HA! You want to hold her hand, you gotta EARN it, blondie! Operation Love Machina, Phase One is in action.

I felt the urge to rub it in Red's face.

Poking him in his rather hard armor, I squeaked, "HA, HA, NO MOR LIGHTNING!" I ignored the death glare he gave me, and instead jumped out of the way and felt giddy enough to skip. And really, that was the only interesting part of the days we spent in the woods….other than of course, the butterflies, the Jelly Death, and the little close encounter with doom.

The first was fun. Tidus got _wicked_ obsessed with these glowing blue butterflies…like, _really_ obsessed. So obsessed, he managed to get all of us to follow the said obsession and help him catch 'em. We got some good items, but there was a random prize we could have gotten if we had managed to get all seven butterflies before the end. Tidus and I wanted to continue, but Auron stopped us. Stupid Red…he didn't want to do anything fun. He was the one who slowed us down. What a meanie. And we had it going so well too…GRRRRR…

Jelly Death had been a doozy. It's stupid elemental attacks pissed me off, cause we had no idea when it would change. Though, thanks to Lulu's amazing skills, we found a pattern and the thing became ridiculously easy. Gems all the way, baby.

Ahem…the third, the encounter with doom….not as much fun. It all started when I was cold, and for bloody hell's sake, man, it's FREEZING up here! Snow _everywhere_, winds blowing at like a hundred miles an hour, and a frozen lake? You tell me that's not cold with a straight face. I was so cold, I could have used my hair strands as chopsticks.

I was shivering, and can you blame me for just letting out my frustration a little bit? I had a right to, you know?! And Yevon-forbid, should YUNA have any issues with staying out here, I KNOW no one would complain. It's just cause I'm the freaking youngest one, that's all! Stupid….meanies…jerks….GAH. Anyways, Yuna was cold too, and to my utter happiness Tidus put his arm around her comfortingly. I, however, lacking in the department of gentlmen, wanted to stop at the nearest Travel Agency again. Mr. Dead Red had a problem with that.

"Aww…it's cold!!" I crooned.

"No surprises there." He says, sounding totally _mean _and _nasty._

"Shut up, you meanie." I glared at him, and he glared back at me. _No way, mister, you're not getting the win that easily….HA! Staring contest!!!!!!!!..._

……_come on, Rikku….hold out a bit longer….._

_I can't. He looks way too handsome, and unless I'm going to jump on him I'd better look away. _I turn my head away, muttering curses in Al Bhed. Why does his eye have to do that to me all the time?

Oh, and I've admitted something to myself. Auron…is….cute. He is. No denying it. He's handsome, very ruggedly handsome, and I do have the occasional thought of him without his shirt on. But, THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE'S MORE THAN TWICE YOUR AGE, RIKKU!!!! Oh shut up, you. _Really_. You don't even know how old he is!

Damn…better make sure to ask him that soon. But anyways.

"I used to live in the desert, for your information, so these clothes were perfect for that kind of weath-" _Oh CRED….Hela uha, Rikku._

"You used to live in the desert?" Wakka asks, suddenly turning my fear into near-hysteria.

"Uh…heh heh heh…well, just near the desert…not completely in it, you know….hey look! A butterfly!" I pointed spontaneously to a random area of a tree.

They all look and groan, when Blondie puts his head up at the mention of the word and begins to search frantically for the butterfly._ PHEW! Good save…._

And we end up staying at the Agency. Where we are right now, actually.

Everyone is in their respective places. Tidus was running around as usual, talking to that hyperactively insane lover of chocobos, Clasko. Lulu and Wakka were in one corner, but I avoided them. Lulu was in a pissy mood, I could tell. Yuna was thinking of something hard, sitting down on a couch. Kimhari was right behind her, darting his eyes sharply this way and that. I decide to go to him first.

"Hey, Kimhari." I say, popping next to him and craning my neck to let my eyes stare at his face. He glances at me through the corner of his eyes, and nods a response. "Whatcha doin'?" I ask, sounding more inquisitive than I felt.

"Kimhari guard Yuna." He said. Oh. Well. Couldn't tell that from the way he was standing, now could I?

"Uhhh…okay…well, what do you think I should do? I'm bored." I say, sighing loudly.

The Ronso glances at me once more, though this time there's a slight spark in his eyes. "Kimhari think Rikku should talk to Auron."

I'm taken aback. _What? Does he WANT me to die? Then again…Ronso vs. Handsome Dead Legendary Guardian…eh. What do I have to lose?_

I sigh and nod. "Mkay. Bye." He grunts in response and I begin to walk over to Dead Dude, who is standing by himself near the door, sinking far into his cowl and thinking deeply. I suddenly have an idea.

"So…" I sneak a look around me slowly, making sure there's no one listening in, "anything new on the dead scene?" I ask.

He shifts, looking slightly agitated. "No." Cryptic. Short. To the point. What else is new?

I pout, angry. "Aww…come on, don't you get some kind of reception or something? A sixth sense? Being Unsent, and all?" Hey, it could happen!

"No." Cryptic. Short. To the point. ARGH!

I look at him dully, and decide that if he wasn't going to talk, then I was. I'm gonna rant about the one thing on my mind right now. And that was….Seymour.

"Y'know…I'm really ticked off. Seymour has no damn right to come in now, when Yunie's going to die, and try to get her to marry him. What, does he want more confusion for her? Vilg, he's a selfish rat! I HATE HIM!" I didn't realize the loudness of my voice until the clerk turned her eyes on me suddenly, with a slight annoyance. I lowered my eyes slowly, blushing and reciting apologies in my head. Then I notice that Auron hasn't said anything, he's just been staring at me. _Oh crap, hope he doesn't disagree…goddammit, Rikku, why do you have to say stuff like that without thinking?_

I shift uncomfortably underneath his russet glare. "I mean…doncha think he's going a little too far with this?" I say, sounding meek.

"I don't care what he wants, as long as Yuna is able to continue her pilgrimage." His words stop me in my tracks.

…W_hat? He wants her to continue? He doesn't CARE?_

His words hurt me. It means he doesn't care about my cousin, but only for his motives…which no one knew but himself. He didn't care that Seymour seemed like a manipulative jerk, or that Yunie and Tidus have something going on. He doesn't care that Yuna's going to die, her being the daughter of his best friend. He doesn't care that _I _care. He cares only for himself, in all his dead glory. He cares only for so much that will get him to the Farplane. To get away from annoying little brats like me. I don't realize I'm almost ready to cry until the tears threaten to fall. But…_no. He won't see me cry. Not this time. Yuna is not going to marry that jerk. I won't let her. And if this meanie won't help me, then I don't give a dam. _I suck it up and stand up to my full height…which doesn't really help, but it made me feel better.

" Sorry you feel that way. Guess we can't wait for Yuna to die, can we?" I remark, and even I'm surprised by the scorn and repulsion evident in my voice. I turn on my heel and walk away. Slowly. _Why isn't he stopping me…?_

Tidus walks in then, and everyone is ready to go. Time to forget about certain russet-eyed, red-coated meanies, Rikku. Move on. I walk outside with the others, and watch as Yuna gets taken away by Dumbell…I mean, Tromell.

"Well...we must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you." Somehow, I doubt that a lot…he seems way too sketchy and aloof for it to be that easy.

Yuna turns around and says, "I..." She sounds really kind of….scared. _Oh, Yunie…_

"We're all with you. Do as you will." I glance up at Auron in some surprise. I can't believe he said that….

……..it doesn't change anything.

He mutters something to Tidus, and then Tidus runs up and whistles at Yuna. She turns around and smiles at him, shouting, "Yessir!" At the top of her voice. I don't get it-

OH MY GOD, NO!

"Oh no!" I scream, panic flooding my voice. I hear Wakka shout, "Al Bhed!" And I start muttering curses to myself as I run towards my brethren.

Auron's following me.

I quickly run in front of my cousin, facing of one of the men on the snow-sliders (A/N: Uh…what are you talking about…I did _not _totally make that up…). I stare into his eyes, covered by goggles, willing him to see my reasons. He looks…familiar…the shape of his nose, the slight frown upon his lips…I-I know him…_wait…it's Keyakku! Oh god…what are you doing here?! _I wanted to scream.

Auron brushes up next to me, and I am unable to comprehend anything. Focus…you have to fight 'em, Rikku, no other choice. I can take one…Lulu can take one…Auron and Tidus and Wakka and Kimhari can take a few more…I think that should do it…don't listen to the memories, Rikku…Keyakku doesn't understand…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Six Years Ago_

_A girl with sun-kissed blonde hair sprinted on the white, searing hot sands of Bikanel. Her little skirt fluttered in the light, grainy winds, her eyes filled with determination and resolve. Rikku was looking for someone. Her voice carried out far over the dunes._

"_KEEEEYYYYAAAKKKUUUUU!!!!" She called._

_A boy slightly older than she stepped out from one such dune, standing tall and attempting to make himself look bigger than he was. "Oayr? Fryd tu oui fyhd?"_

"_Vydran cyet oui cruimt lusa rusa huf." Rikku responded haughtily, folding her arms._

"_E lyh'd. E dumt oui, E's uh y secceuh du cyja y cissuhan." Keyakku replied, shaking his head at her absolute stupidity. _

"_Pid...fyed, fru'c dra...dra...cissuhan...oui'na dnoehk du cyja?" She narrowed her eyes, now curious. She knew everyone in Home, so who was this new person?_

"_Hud dammehk." The boy sighed, knowing she would be too young to hold his heavy burden. She hmphed and was about to turn her back when a new question struck her. _

"_Fro tu oui ryja du tu ed?" She posed._

"_Palyica." The boy smirked, enjoying his authority over the girl slightly younger than him._

"_Lusa uh, damm sa!" Rikku pouted angrily, and threatened to wail._

"_Ed'c fryd E's cibbucat du tu. Cissuhanc tea vun baubma, cu E drehg E cruimt cyja dra cissuhan." Keyakku rolled his eyes and gave her a little frown. She was so young…so naïve. She would never know the wisdom he had, the wisdom of an eight-year old. What a little girl…_

"_Fro tu drao tea vun baubma?" She was REALLY curious now._

"_Drao fyhd du cyja suna baubma, cu drao tea." It was the truth._

_Rikku slowly processed this in her six-year old brain. "Cuihtc cdibet du sa." She says, after much thought._

"_Ed ec." He agreed, thinking some more on the subject._

"_Fuh'd yhouha cdub oui?" _

"_Oayr. Dra kiynteyhc." He shuddered a little, just thinking about it. But then he steeled himself. He would scare them with his big gun….yes, he would show them…stupid Yevonites, always killing people!_

"_Fru'na drao?" She looked at him inquisitively, her eyes as big as saucers._

"_Drao bnudald dra cissuhan. Ihdem dra cissuhan teac." _

_Again, Rikku thought and thought. After a few seconds, she came to a conclusion, speaking her words slowly. "Pid...ev dra cissuhan'c kuehk du tea, drah fro bnudald dra cissuhan?"_

"_...Oajuhedac yna cdibet, dryd'c fro." He said. He didn't tell her he didn't know the proper answer to this, but it was a good explanation, he thought._

"_Oayr. Rao, lyh yh Ym Prat pa y cissuhan un y kiynteyh?" Her face suddenly perked up._

"_Hu. Ed'c cdibet. Tuh'd ajan pa uha, ugyo?Bnuseca?" He looked at her seriously._

"_...Ugyo. E bnuseca." She grumbled, upset at having her idea shot down._

"_Lusa uh, mad'c ku rusa." He said, rubbing her hair childishly._

"_Ugyo. Nyla oui!" Her face took on a devious expression and she cackled, running off once again into the sands._

"_Oui'na uh!" He wasn't to be outdone._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

I will myself not to break down then and there. I made a promise to him, and I broke it. I was six….he was eight. Now, as I look into his spiral eyes once more, and remember his childish hopes, I feel nostalgic….and upset. I want to go to my Home…to my people…this…just stinks. His eyes are staring me down. I wonder if he remembers the conversation. I can't fight him, I just can't-

Yunie? She's…fighting _with_ us?

I stand up, ready to attack. Alright, Rikku. She might have to die soon, but that doesn't mean that you can't protect her from anything else that could cause her harm. Even if it means….going against the people you loved. I wipe my tears which now begin to run down my cheeks, and get into a defensive stance. _Come on…I'm ready._

I look up at a shout of, "Rikku!"

My eyes travel upwards and I see…..oh holy SUDRANVI-

It's my brother. In all his mohawk-and-tattoo-glory.

I groan inwardly. This is…not good.

"Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!" A large machine moves up next to him…OH MY GOD….NOT THE…..OH MY _GOD…the crawler…._

"Ouin bnaleuic magic yht aeons yna caymat!" He cackles…why that son of a-

"Oh, no!"

"Translation?" Blondie looks horrified.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!"

"Kad dras!"

----------------

**Erm….I was wayyy too lazy to repeat the fight scene….so I'll do it later when I actually have time to…sorry! (runs away and cries)**

----------------

"My lady!"

We're all exhausted from that fight, breathing heavily and panting. I wipe the sweat off my brow, and look over at Auron, who stands as if nothing ever happened. How the hell does he-

"Rikku! E femm damm Vydran!" I. Will. Kill. Him.

"E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!"

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!"

He runs away like a little girl. I'll make him suffer later for that….oh, he won't see it coming….

Oh yeah. There's people here now…probably wondering what I'm doing speaking Al Bhed….yeah. _Oh, Rikku, you're dead. DEAD._

"I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really." I giggled nervously, hoping it would distract some of them. Wakka peered at me, and I uncomfortably returned his stare.

"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?" I look at him in slight disbelief. Okay….two and two are too hard for Wakka to put together, so…well, I've dug this far, no point in stopping now.

"Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother." I let out a breath. Done.

He looks at me for a second, completely blank, then turns to Tidus and Lulu accusingly. "You knew?" He roars slightly.

They both nod. "Why didn't you tell me?" _Oh, I don't know…_

"We knew you'd be upset." Lulu responds, calmy. _BOOM, HEADSHOT! NONE FOR WAKKA, ONE BILLION AND ONE FOR LULU!_

"This is great. I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" I flare up. _So sick of hearing those words…how DARE he insult my people…the bastard._

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon!" I yell a little. _Actually, I would rather stuff a duck up my nose than admit that Yevon isn't a stupid way of worship._

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!" I refrain from screaming, ÝOU IDIOT!

"You got proof? Show me proof!" I snap.

"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!" He shoots back. LAME.

"That's not good enough! Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?" I angrily screeched.

"Well then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?" he asks, sounding annoyingly smug.

"I…I don't know." I said….god, I hate the way that I sound. So defeated. I know where Sin came from- from the piehole of some old priest wanting to play a prank on the younger ones.

"Hmph! You bad mouth Yevon, and that's all you can come up with?" Absolute idiot. Can't he see how much of a bigot he sounds like?

"But...that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!"

"Nothing has to change!" Stupid Yevonite, mindless follower. I _hate_ them. I hate them all.

"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!" _Please_ try and listen, Wakka.

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!" NO IT WON'T!

"When? How?" COME ON, DIPSTICK, TELL ME!

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!" Fool! You FOOL!

"Why do I even bother?" I muttered. I am _so_ tired right now….

"Rikku! Will this move?" I turn and look at the one person I had made up my mind not to look at. He stands there, bent over a snow-slider, and he cocks his head to one side and gazes at me. He's….trying to stop the conversation. He's helping me.

My heart flutters and I can't keep the smile off my face. I nod eagerly and run over to help fix the machina. Then I hear more of that bigot's words…

"We're not using that, are we? Wait... Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?" I want to laugh out loud at that one. Wouldn't it be the best thing, actually…his beloved guardian, a _heathen_.

"Come on, Wakka..." Tidus sounds pissed. I stop for a moment to listen.

"What?"

"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed...you guys got along fine till now, didn't you?"

"That's different. I mean..."

"Well, I don't claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but...I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!"

That kid deserves something big. I'll give him a hug later. I realize then that I might start crying again.

"Lu?"

"Just think of this as an oppurtunity to learn more about the Al Bhed." _BOOM, HEADSHOT! Wakka is an idiot, and Lulu wins for life!_

"Ha!"

He turns and walks away. I stand up and watch his back. Tidus tries to run after him, but Auron stops him.

"Let him go. Give him time to think."

I…feel…like an idiot. I broke up the party…we were getting along just fine and now…I had to ruin everything….

"I'm sorry." I said, rubbing my toe in the snow, suddenly feeling very small.

"You've done nothing to apologize for." Lulu looks at me, and for once there is gentleness in her eyes. I smile weakly at her, thankful for her presence.

"All right! Let's ride!" Tidus yells, punching his fist into the air and sprinting for one of the snow-sliders. Uh…I'm slightly worried now.

"You sure you know how to drive this?" I ask carefully, uneasy at his enthusiasm.

We all begin to watch as Kimhari basically almost kills himself riding it down the lake and snow landscape.

"Better than Kimhari does." Blondie snorts.

Lulu jumps on the back with him, Kimhari's gone, Wakka's left….and…oh great.

I get Auron.

Awesome. Just awesome.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Alright, since I forgot to include the Al Bhed translations, I'll insert them here. The ones close together are the story lines in the memory of Rikku's. **

_Nice one_

_Yeah? What do you want?_

_Father said you should come home now._

_I can't. I told you, I'm on a mission to save a summoner._

_But...wait, who's the...the...summoner...you're trying to save?_

_Not telling. _

_Why do you have to do it?_

_Because._

_Come on, tell me!_

_It's what I'm supposed to do. Summoners die for people, so I think I should save the summoner. _

_Why do they die for people?_

_They want to save more people, so they die._

_Sounds stupid to me._

_It is. _

_Won't anyone stop you?_

_Yeah. The guardians._

_Who're they?_

_They protect the summoner. Until the summoner dies._

_But...if the summoner's going to die, then why protect the summoner?_

_...Yevonites are stupid, that's why._

_Yeah. Hey, can an Al Bhed be a summoner or a guardian?_

_No. It's stupid. Don't ever be one, okay?Promise?_

_...Okay. I promise._

_Come on, let's go home._

_Okay. Race you!_

_You're on!_

_Don't interfere or you get this!_

_Your precious magic and aeons are sealed! _

_Get them!_

_I will tell father!_

_I am the guardian of Yuna, you see Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!_

_You do this alone, sister!_

**Oh and the other chapter is coming up tomorrow…don't worry, I already wrote it and stuff, it's just that it's very late and I'm VERY tired right now….so I'll update it first thing in the morning, okay? **

**Oh and one question- was Rikku way OOC in this chapter? I felt so, at some points…lemme know in a review, please! **

**Loves.**

**-SV**


	11. The Secret Part One

**Uh…okay, so my brother was letting me know his thoughts on this, and he mentioned that the whole back-and-forth thing was getting a little boring. And I was horrified.**

**Is it getting boring for you all? Are you all mad at me? (cries)**

**Let me know if it ever gets annoying to have to see everything through two different perspectives. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku

Wow, this was going to be awkward…

I try not to look at his face as I work on the snow-slider. I fumble with the machine parts in my hands, drop something once or twice, and then curse in Al Bhed. Why am I so nervous? I should be angry…not…scared. _Focus, Rikku…look at what's going where in the engine…pay no attention to the big meanie behind you in the red coat…_Untrue to my words, I glance out of the corner of my eye at him. He's standing there, sunk into his cowl, and I can't see where his eye is looking cause of those stupid sunglasses. Maybe I should steal them one day, just to look at his face. In all its glory. Yeah. Good idea, Rikku...

I stand up, sighing. "Well...erm…it's done now…." I mumble, suddenly ridiculously shy.

He doesn't do anything at first, but then says something very important.

"I don't know how to drive it."

I freeze, realization dawning upon me. If I sat in the front, his arms would be around….my………………I can't breathe. My chest constricts and I swear my heart is somewhere in my vocal chords, because I can't answer, either. I think about the other possibility. He would be in the front, I would be sitting behind him, hugging his torso once more…the safeness of him would envelop me. I would risk being not able to think or speak for most of the journey, as well as risk being dead, considering he doesn't know how to drive it. _He would feel so nice…like a knight…taking you somewhere no one would ever know about…you and him, just alone on a snow-slider, forever…_

I shake my head slightly. _Stop it, STOP IT! You're MAD at him, remember?! What he said about Yunie? REMEMBER??_

…_oh, he had a good enough reason to say that, I'm sure…_

I inwardly groan. What's the use?

"Okay then…I'll drive, and…you, uh…well…yeah." I mutter stupidly.

I get on the seat, and lift up the goggles from around my neck to my eyes. Gotta be safe, you know. I then grip the handlebars, a little harder than necessary. He doesn't move. I sit there, the cold freezing my legs into submission, and wait. There's so much tension, I don't know where to begin cutting it. I'm about to turn around in agitation and snap at him for making this more awkward than it already is, but I feel the slider suddenly shift as he sits behind me…and……and………..

There are spasms all over me. _His arm is around my waist._

_BREATHE, RIKKU! GODDAMNIT, BREATHE!_

I will myself not to totally freak out. My heart needs to stop doing flips and pounding in my ears. Alright, listen up Rikku, you need to show this guy who's boss. He can't know that you're ready to drop to your knees for him….ignore the warm breaths coming onto your neck…ignore the feel of his chest against your back….I shiver inwardly…

Then I'm hit by a very devilish idea. I steel myself, and smile deviously. "You ready?"

He grunts an affirmative. I take a deep breath and yell, "Hang on!" as I clinch the handlebars. The slider suddenly zooms forward, causing both of us to be jostled around violently, and he grips my waist more tightly,

_Hehehehe…you are a genius, Rikku._

We zoom forward for awhile. The snow and ice bits fly up into our faces, as my goggles keep them out of my eyes. The wind bites at my legs and arms, but I'm alright, because _I'M ON A SNOW-SLIDER! WOOOO HOOO!!!!! _I laugh loudly, yelling, "YEE-HAAAA!!!!" in triumph. I can't help but show off for Auron, 'cause I bet he's never seen a gal drive a slider like _this_ before.

My thoughts turn to Wakka, and…suddenly I'm full of unadulterated rage. Diss my people, will he? I clench my fists on the handlebars. No one would survive without our technology. They'd all be SCREWED, and they'd then come to us, BEGGING FOR MERCY, and GROVELING on the ground, and CRYING their eyes out cause they're COMPLETE IDIOTS, WHO DESERVE TO HAVE THEIR STUPID FACES RIPPED OUT! _Cdibet, kuttysh Oajuhedac! Ruf TYNA drao, fedr draen BUSBUIC, camv-YPCUNPAT daylrehkc, draen chud-hucat raytc crujat ib cu vyn ehdu draen parehtc dryd drao lyh'd ajah CAA yhodrehk pacetac draen ufh VEMDR! E'MM GEMM DRAS YMM! YHT DRAH FA'MM CAA FRU'C MYIKREHK!_

….HUFF…..HUFF….

Oh cred, how fast are we going???!!!

"Rikku, stop it, now!" I hear Auron call from behind me, and his voice sounds panicked, and before I can do anything, a burst of oil spurts up from the front of the snow-slider. The engine makes a weird, whining noise, and….TYSH ED, TYSSSSHHH _EDDDD_!!!!!!

We've stopped.

I slump in the seat, my arms hanging limp by my side. I'm pretty sure there's nothing left of the engine, and we're now stuck…..in the middle of nowhere….which wouldn't be so bad if there hadn't been snow ALL OVER ME….I sigh and get up meekly, avoiding Auron's glare and tossing up the front lid of the engine.

_Oh no…_

The engine was dead. And by dead, I mean chopped-up-then-put-under-a-steamroller-dead. The machine was mangled, its insides twisted and turned about, and there was a dull scraping of steel against steel when I push some of it apart with my gloves. I get up, defeated by the obscene malfunctioning system, and pull off my goggles. It wasn't going to start up anytime soon. I needed to wait until it cooled down.

I look over my shoulder at Auron, who is standing behind me, studying the snow-slider warily. He looks up at me sharply, and I wince, because his gaze is harsh.

"Is it going to move?" He asks, frustration evident in his voice.

"…We need to wait a little…the engine needs to cool down before I can move it around." I squeak, _very_ frightened of his reaction. He looks at me, hard, and then turns around.

"…So we're stuck here." He says, and I hate the way that he sounds, so…disappointed, so….angry with me. I can't take it. I shut my eyes and plop down, ignoring the cold, frigid snow on my butt. My hands come up to cover my face and to my utter and complete horror, I scream. Loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sound echoes off the walls of the frozen lake, reverberating everywhere so I bet even the temple hears the pain and sadness that is in my scream. I look down, frustration building up inside of me. _Why me? Why? If it's not enough that I just got embarrassed in front of everyone, we now have to WALK to the temple? In this freaking ice blizzard? With…HIM? When he's so upset with me? What. The. HELL._

I hear the sounds of snow shifting and black boots enter my vision. God, I feel like a pile of-

"There's a place where we can rest over there." I look up, his tall and red form barely visible in the blurry snow winds. "Huh?" I ask dumbly. He points, to an alcove near the edge of the lake, on one of the frozen ice walls. I let out a breath, nod, and get up slowly, wincing at the pain that is in my legs suddenly. Auron begins to walk, his retreating red back in my vision. I try following- OW! HOLY CRAP, THAT HURTS!

I look down at my legs, and refrain from gasping. They're….all…

Blue.

I feel faint…_STAY AWAKE, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT_….so much…pain….can't move…ugh….Yevon, I can't….

_MOVE, NOW!! YOU CAN DO IT, JUST FREAKING PUT YOUR LEG IN FRONT OF THE OTHER AND WALK, DAMMIT! ..._so much anger….Auron….help me…..

I try to walk, but fail. I fall in the snow, the coldness reaching my cheeks and finally, my brain…..I submit to the audacious pain and close my eyes.

………………………………

….So, this is what it's like to be dead, huh?

All dark…and…..hold on, there's a random light shining…Auron? Yes...that's you...I peer up at what looks like his face.

"So. The Farplane got you too?" I mumble woozily. Tysh, my head hurts.

"…What?" He asks, sounding slightly taken aback.

"Who sent you? Was it Yuna? Did she send me too?"

"Rikku…you're not dead." He says, and suddenly my eyes flew open. _WHAT?!_

I sit up quickly, but shooting pains in my head make me wince and slow down.

"Oh….where are we?" I look around, but all I'm able to see is his face, his form, and slightly blue darkness. I'm warm though, so it's a good improvement.

"I…we're in a cave of sorts." He says. Then I notice the small fire. _Aha!_ There's the entrance too…I look out of the small mouth of the little cave ….and I see the snowstorm, blowing and blowing like there's no tomorrow. Luckily, we're deep inside, so we can't feel the effects of the ice...actually, the walls are made of ice too, now that I look...

"How long have I been….you know…" I said, suddenly alarmed.

"Thirty minutes. We'll have to catch up to the others soon." He notices my anxious expression, and then adds, "It takes an hour to get to the temple. I believe we will be alright for another thirty minutes or so." I let out a sigh of relief. Then, however, I look more closely, and see that he….doesn't have his coat on…..

In slight horror I look down at myself and realize…his coat is on me.

_Lord help me…I'm wearing his coat. His RED coat. His. Auron's. Coat. Me. On._

"Eh…heh heh heh…." I giggle nervously, suddenly all flushed. "Auron…why am I…wearing your coat?"

He tilts his head and looks at me for a minute, then says slowly, "You…._were_….almost dead…of hypothermia…" He stares at me like I'm a bit on the slow side. I smile, but then my smile freezes. If I'm wearing his coat….then…wait, if the slider didn't work, then…how-?

"But…how did I get here…exactly?" I ask carefully.

He is silent, then he coughs. "I…carried you. Here." He looks away quickly, into the fire.

I'm in such shock I can't respond. _He…CARRIED me? I was…in his arms? Oh my god…OH my GOD!!!!!!! AURON CARRIED ME! NO WAY! HOLY YEVON! _

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I begin to giggle madly. Like a little girl.

"You…..carried me here? Like, as in…heeheeheee….you lifted me up and….brought me here…and then….heeeeheeheeeeee…..…..let me wear your coat?" I can't stop giggling. My face turns red and I look down and my toes start to curl on themselves. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, for some reason. I feel like doing a bunch of flips and twirls, and then maybe a few dives.

He looks at me, slightly alarmed. "Yes, because you would have died if I didn't." _Oh sure…tell yourself that, Auron….giggle_

I look at him, blushing insanely, and am even more tickled to see him furrow his brow in frustration. Then he scowls, turns away, and I realize he's without a shirt…oh, but that _damn_ armor!

I crawl and sit next to him, slightly closer than usual. "Thanks." I murmur, grinning like an idiot, and looking down. My face heats up even more.

He glances down at me, obviously uncomfortable at my closeness. "…Rikku, what are you doing?"

I then realize that…….I….I'm _nuzzling_ him!

Something in my brain tells me to stop, but I can't. My body can't act in accordance with what my mind tells me to do. I bury my face in his very, _very_ muscular shoulder, and slowly begin to wrap my arms around his arm. "Mmm….." I mumble blearily, and my senses are on fire. He smells _so_ nice. I hug his arm to my chest and sigh. But then…."Hmmm?" I say, as he suddenly, but gently, pushes me away and stands up.

"Rikku, stop." He seems pained.

"What?" I ask, now serious. He looks disturbed, and his voice sounds kind of….shaky.

"You…you're not thinking clearly."

I think for a moment…..nope. I'm sane. But he sounds like he's saying it to console himself rather than me. I stand up too and look at his face. Which is turned away from mine. "I'm thinking fine. See? My name is Rikku, I'm Al Bhed, and you're Auron, and you're a legendary guardian, and you're dead."

He glances at me through the corner of his eye, and I catch a flash of guilt.

"What's wrong?" I say, now a little worried.

"…Why did you hug me?"

Oh. So _that_ was it. I almost begin giggling again.

"Cause you smell nice, silly." I have no idea why I'm so giddy. Or why I have the boldness to say that….

"…what?" He sounds _really_ confused.

I sigh, now a little bit tired of his obvious lack of common sense. I decide to lay it on him, straight and simple. "Look, I like you. Okay? You smell nice. You're handsome. And I know you think it's weird and all, and I'm a little fifteen-year old Al Bhed freak, and you probably think it's gross too, but I really, _really _like you. A lot. So that's why I hugged you. And besides, when someone saves my life, I'm not one to say a stiff thank you and walk away, all polite and cold. Maybe that's your thing, but I prefer to show my gratitude, uh….more…better. So there."

I almost choke after that, and strangely, now my mind seems to work completely fine. _Where did all that come from!??!??!?!?! Oh my god, HE THINKS IM AN IDIOT NOW! STUPID, STUPID RIKKU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?! AWWWWWWW HEEEELLLLLL…you didn't have to tell him EVERYTHING! WHO SAYS THAT YOU LIKE HIM LIKE THAT, HUH? SUDRANVI-OH, FORGET IT…you've dug your own grave, Rikku. Now he'll never look at you again. Great going, genius._

Auron stares at me, in utter bewilderment. For once, he actually _looks_ like he's got nothing to say. His eye is wide open, his cowl covering what I think is an open-mouthed, jaw-slack expression, and his entire body is frozen. I feel stupid, and immediately look down. "Uhhhh….um….that…wasn't meant to come out that way….eh….heh heh heh…" I turn away and walk to the wall. I stand up against it, my back pressed to the cold ice, and sink to the floor. I groan to myself and cover my face in his coat.

It's silent for the next few minutes, and I wish I could melt into the floor like a puddle….oh god, that is so DAMN humiliating…I can't believe I had the GALL to say stuff like tha-

"I don't think you're an Al Bhed freak." I sit up and look at him in awe.

"What?" I say, trying to contain my pounding heart from bursting out of my ears and tap-dancing on the floor.

"….I said, I don't think you're a freak." He says quietly, and walks over to me. I gaze up at his face, as he sits down (_oh my gooooddddd…_) right next to me, and looks straight ahead.

"….Dryhg oui." I said, once again spontaneously shy.

"….I think you should know how old I am." I look up at his face, eagerly.

"I don't care, Auron….I really don-"

"I'm thirty five. You are…you said, fifteen…?" I nod.

"I'm dead. You're more than half my age younger than I am." He said, but I stopped him before he could go on a full rant.

"I don't care, Auron." I said softly, and looked at his face in the firelight. The sparkle of the flames bounced off of the icy walls of the little cave, and his russet eye glowed as it looked into my green ones. His face turned towards mine ever so slightly, and he bent his head down near my ear and muttered, "Rikku…I am not the best choice…you know what will happen when we reach Zanarkand…"

I shiver as his breath tickles my neck. "I…know." I say, and gently lean my forehead against his. I close my eyes trying not to see a life without him in it. "I know what'll happen….but…let's just not talk about it right now, okay?" I say weakly. His closeness is warming me from inside out, and my legs feel like jelly. I bring my hand, shaking, up to gently touch his face, and my fingers brush against his jaw, his rough stubble.

I am sent into spastic mode once more as I realize something. He hasn't said that he _doesn't _like me back!!!!!!! Does it mean that….oh my god…..I'm consumed by this sudden overwhelming feeling of warmth, and I nuzzle my head closer to his. We sit there for a few moments, not doing anything but reveling in the presence of each other. He then sighs slowly, and mutters, in that _wickedly, ridiculously sexy voice_, "Very well then…oh, and I apologize."

I move away slightly to look in his face. "For what?"

"For…what I had said earlier…about Yuna. It….wasn't meant to sound that way." He murmurs, suddenly sounding slightly sad. He continues. "I love Yuna like my own daughter. You must understand that it….it is painful…for me as well."

I look down as I remember what he had said, and my heart fills with ache. "Auron…I understand. I-I don't want her to die. She won't. I'll think of something." I say, suddenly filled up by an anger I can't suppress. Stupid Yevon…

Then I remember something. "Thanks for stopping Wakka…I needed that. It meant a lot to me." He looks down at me in slight surprise. Then he searched my eyes with his, and nodded.

"He…needed it as well." He says thoughtfully, after a few seconds.

I lean back against the wall, and sink my head slowly to the side to let it rest on his shoulder. His hand covers my own on the ground and I'm sent to Happy-Rikku-Land all over again.

Soon, I can't help but wonder, "Where's the snow-slider?"

He grunts. "So…that's what that thing is called."

I look up at him, laughing a little. "What did ya think it was called, huh?"

He looks down at me indignantly. "….I didn't know what it was, so I referred to it as a scooter-mobile…thing." I begin to laugh. Loudly. He was so _cute_!!!!!

He seems offended by this, and makes a noise much like, "Hmph." Then he gets up slowly, and stands in front of me.

"I brought the snow….slider….inside. After I carried you in." I begin to giggle a little again, and this time he rolls his eyes. "Stop acting like a child, Rikku." He says nastily, and I can detect a glimpse of dry humor in his voice. I pout and stand up.

"Well…you like me back. Admit it, Red. You do. And there's nothing you can do about it. NYAH, NYAH!!!!" I stick out my tongue and pose triumphantly. He glares at me dangerously, and suddenly I find myself pinned to the wall. My arms are on either side of my head, my wrists being held down by both of his hands. He glowers at me, super-close, with this wild look in his eye that excites and scares me at the same time.

"Do I, now?" He says, ultra-low, near my face. I look up at him. "Yeah." I say, daring him to say more to my snarky comment.

He moves closer to my face, and I can feel his breath near my mouth. "Well…I assume you'd like to see it for yourself, wouldn't you?" I gulp ostentatiously, and nod my head, my eyes imploring him to continue. He bends down more, his mouth inches away from my neck, and I lean into him willingly. But then he moves away just as quickly, with a dark, low chuckle. My hands drop to my sides and he strides away. I let myself breathe. Phew. Close one, there…….awww, so _damn_ close….my mind whines.

"That…wasn't fair…" I say, slightly out of breath. He turns to me cockily, and smirks. The old jerk was enjoying my obvious flustered state.

"Another time….perhaps." He says. I glare at him. _Fine, then_. _I'll make you want me so bad, you'll be ready to shoot yourself. Hope you're man enough to handle it, Auron._

With this firmly in mind, I walk next to him. "Hey, shouldn't we be getting back?" I ask, suddenly aware of our situation and current lateness. He looks straight ahead, into the blizzard.

"Yes. Can you fix the slider?" He turns to look at me. I nod excitedly.

"Yep. Got it covered." I run over to the slider near the back of the cave next to the fire, and work my magic on it, pushing different solenoids and screws back into their proper sockets. I run to the front of the slider and try out the handlebars. The engine roars with a newfound vengeance, and I do a little jig.

"Woo woo, I got it to work!" I cheer. Auron turns and walks to me. He looks over my handiwork and nods. "Well done." I blush furiously.

I slowly unfurl the coat from around me and hand it back to him. He takes it uneasily, asking, "You are sure?" and I nod. "It would look kinda suspicious, doncha think?" I wink sassily at him and he coughs. _Hehehe…oh, I better keep score….one to one right now, if you count that little thing back there…_ I shiver suddenly. He mistakes the shivering for the cold and immediately tries to remove his coat once again.

"No! No, it's fine, it wasn't the cold….." I smile sweetly back up at him, and he smirks.

He drags the slider back outside and we both get on again. I put my goggles up, and when he wraps his arm around my waist I snicker, "You like it, don't you?"

He leans forward to my ear, and breathes, "Yes, actually, I do, Rikku. Is that a problem?" I sigh slowly, ignoring the shivers running up my spine, and respond, "Nope. Though, just watch where you decide to hold." He suddenly moves his hand down from where it was heading off by itself, and he coughs again. "…Sorry." He sounds slightly rattled, and I am overwhelmed again by that feeling of fuzziness. _The score is now two to one. Mwahahahaha…_Anyways, I just laugh it off. "It's fine…besides. I wouldn't really want it to be anyone but you." I murmur over my shoulder, and am pleased to see a slight smile cross his face.

As we speed off to the temple, to Yuna, I can't help but accept the images that run through my mind of Auron without his shirt on. And maybe his hands where they shouldn't be.

Oooooh, I'm bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First off, I think I should apologize for making you all wait. I had some things to fix in this chapter when I wrote it, and I didn't get to 'em until today! So, yeah, sorry for that one.**

**Al Bhed translations:**

_Stupid, goddamn Yevonites! How DARE they, with their POMPOUS, self-ABSORBED teachings, their snot-nosed heads shoved up so far into their behinds that they can't even SEE anything besides their own FILTH! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING! _

_MOTHERFU-_

_Thank you_

**Alrighty then, now please review! I hope I did a good job on this, and I hope you're satisfied. Auron's P.O.V. is going to be fun to write…that is, if I do write it. (cries again)**

**Loves**

**-SV**


End file.
